Open The Doors
by S.LAFOREST
Summary: Les portes. Ce sont des choix. Edward et Bella vont devoir en faire pour accéder à leur bonheur. Mais ces portes les conduiront ils l'un vers l'autre ?
1. Prologue

_**Note de l'auteur :**_ Une nouvelle histoire pour une nouvelle saga. Celle-ci se situe juste après le tome 1. Le prologue et le premier chapitres sont écrits, et je dois un certain nombre d'idées à Miss Lup Lup, qui m'aidera certainement pour la suite. Aloooors, j'ai prévu pas mal de choses. Plusieurs portes donc, d'où le titre. Parce que souvent, dans la vie, on doit choisir laquelle on ouvrira pour accéder à nos désirs. Voila. Bonne lecture.

**_Disclaimer :_** Les personnages créés par Stephenie Meyer restent à elle, seuls m'appartiennent ceux qui, au fil de l'histoire, apparaitront inconnus à vos yeux. L'intrigue est également à moua, et rien qu'à moua. Les commentaires sont, bien sûr, les bienvenus. Ils aident souvent l'écrivain.

* * *

__

_**Prologue**_

Encore une nouvelle année. Une nouvelle année auprès d'Edward Cullen. Une nouvelle année de vieillissement progressif pour moi, une nouvelle année de jeunesse éternelle pour lui. Plus j'y pensais, plus mon désarroi secret grandissait. J'avais fait mon choix, mais Edward était catégorique : il ne ferait jamais de moi la créature immortelle qu'il me fallait devenir pour rester auprès de lui pour toujours. Ce qui me ramenait à une chose : il y aurait forcément une fin un jour ou l'autre entre lui et moi. Et cette simple idée me mortifiais. Il avait beau le savoir aussi, il préférait me savoir loin de lui que de me savoir vampire. Il voulait que je vive, que je rougisse, que je mange, que mon cœur batte. Mais si Edward ne faisait plus partie de ma vie, il ne battrait certainement pas pour un autre. Dans ma tête, il ne battrait plus tout court.

Il pensait savoir. Mais il ne savait pas. Pour lui, l'amour n'était pas plus fort que tout. C'est ce qui lui permettait de mettre un océan entre nous. Et ça me blessait atrocement. Car un jour, il ne serait forcément plus là. Et il était évident qu'il me laisserait. Je privilégiais notre amour, il privilégiait ma vie. Sans se rendre compte que ma vie, c'était lui. Deux mondes différents, un seul amour. C'était simple pourtant. Mais ça le semblait moins pour lui…ça ne l'empêchait tout de même pas de se glisser dans ma chambre, pour passer la nuit avec moi généralement. Même s'il ne se passait jamais rien et ce, j'en suis sûre, parce qu'il craignait de se laisser emporter par le désir que lui inspirait mon sang au-delà de celui que lui inspirait mon corps...

Je lisais un livre, lorsqu'il entra.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? Me demanda-t-il.

-Mon Dieu Edward ! M'exclamais-je, en portant une main à mon cœur. »

Il était appuyé nonchalamment contre ma fenêtre.

« Tu veux ma mort !

-Je t'ai fait peur, peut-être ? Fit-il, un sourire en coin.

-Non, réponds-je en refermant le livre, j'ai juste failli avoir une crise cardiaque ! »

Je souris malgré tout et lui dit bonsoir.

« Bonsoir, dit-il également, se rapprochant. Comment vas-tu ce soir ?

-Ca va, répondis-je en lui souriant franchement, m'asseyant en tailleur sur mon lit. Et toi ?

-Ca va, me dit-il en faisant une petite moue, me rejoignant sur le lit. Donc, tu lisais quoi ? »

Réalisant la situation, je m'empressai de cacher le livre, ne voulant absolument pas lui avouer quel genre de lecture m'occupait.

« Rien.

-Bella, tu lisais quoi ? Me demanda-t-il à nouveau, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« Rien je te dis. Hem. Tu as passé une bonne journée ? La chasse a été bonne ? »

Je le vis lorgner le tiroir où j'avais rangé le livre, et je sus immédiatement que ce que je faisais ne servait à rien du tout.

« Oui. Bella, ne me force pas à ouvrir ce tiroir. »

Je finis par abandonner la bataille et, baissant la tête pour me cacher à l'aide de mes cheveux, pour cacher mon rougissement.

« Entretien avec un vampire… »

J'étais sûre de rougir à cet instant précis, et l'éclat de rire d'Edward ne dut faire qu'accentuer la chose.

« Te moque pas !

-Bella…Entretien avec un vampire ! S'exclama-t-il en secouant la tête. »

Je ne trouvait rien à dire, trop gênée.

« Il est intéressant, ce livre ? »

Son ton était léger, amusé. Agacée, je ne répondis pas et lui jeta un regard noir. Il me sourit, de ce sourire que j'aimais tant et me dit :

« Fais pas la tête… »

Je soupirai. Je ne pouvais pas résister. J'aurais souhaité vivre éternellement rien que pour voir son sourire. Je baisse la tête.

« Je ne fais pas la tête… »

Il se pencha alors vers moi et me prit le menton.

« Si, tu fais la tête… »

Comme toujours lorsque entre Edward et moi il y avait contact, mon cœur partit danser la samba sur la piste de danse.

« Tu te moques de moi alors que je m'intéresse à toute ces légendes.

-Ce ne sont pas des légendes, ce sont des idioties d'écrivains. »

Je baissai la tête, marmonnant quelque chose d'absolument inaudible, et c'est là qu'il me releva délicatement la tête, avec toute la souplesse de son être parfait faisait toujours preuve. Je croisai alors son regard et nota que ses yeux étaient topazes. Il me regarda un long moment et murmura :

« A quoi tu penses ?

-Je me demandais à quoi tu pensais, toi, répondis-je avec un sourire.

-Réponse facile, dit-il avec un sourire en coin, espiègle.

-Dis-moi…

-A toi…

-Évidemment ! Je suis avec toi.

-Exact. Et donc toi, tu penses à…?

-Toi. »

Nous éclatâmes de rire en même temps, jusqu'à ce que j'entende des pas dans l'escalier. Charlie.

« Je reviens… » me murmura tout bas Edward. Puis, en un éclair, il disparut par la fenêtre.

Rapidement, j'attrapai mon livre, et me rallongeais, attendant. Mon pouls s'était clairement accéléré. Je soupirai lorsque, 5 minutes plus tard, Charlie ressortit de la salle de bain et redescendit. Je tournai la tête vers la fenêtre.

« Edward… »

Rapidement, il fut de nouveau devant moi. Son visage affichait une expression amusée.

« Il est habitué à t'entendre rire toute seule ?

-Il n'a pas dû entendre, dis-je en roulant les yeux. »

Mon sourire revint rapidement et je l'invitait à se rasseoir près de moi. Il s'installa face à moi et me regarda, sans aucun mot.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Rien du tout » me dit-il, souriant doucement et passant un doigt sur ma joue.

Je fermais les yeux, savourant son contact doux et froid.

« C'est l'heure de dormir, murmura-t-il alors.

-Non, dis-je sans rouvrir les yeux. À moins que tu ne sois pas fatigué, » ajoutai-je avec un sourire moqueur.

Il rit, puis ouvrit la bouche :

« Bien, comme tu voudras…

-Tu restes avec moi, hein ? »

J'ouvris les yeux et pris sa main.

« Je reste. Autant de temps que tu veux.

-Alors…où étiez-vous aujourd'hui ?

-Hmmm…dans la forêt. Et on est allé faire un tour à Seattle avec Jasper.

-C'était bien ?

-La chasse oui. Le reste pas trop…dit-il alors en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

-Pourquoi ?

-On a été faire un tour dans la rue et…il y avait une faible odeur de sang.

-Oh…ça a été dur de…?

-Surtout pour Jasper. Mais on a fait demi-tour et on est reparti aussitôt. »

Il secoua la tête et je ne peut qu'avoir une triste pensée pour Jasper. De toute sa famille, il était celui qui avait le plus de difficulté en présence d'être humain.

« Je vois… dis-je en baissant la tête, pensive.

-Bella…est-ce que tu as quelque chose contre Jasper ? Ou peur de lui. Il se pose la question…

-Je…bien sûr que non ! M'exclamai-je, fronçant les sourcils. Au contraire. Pourquoi ? Ai-je laissé paraître que j'avais quelque chose contre lui ?

-Non, non. Seulement…il s'inquiète.

-Pourquoi ?

-Il a simplement peur que…tu ne l'aimes pas. »

J'étais intriguée. Jasper avait beau être plus dangereux que les autres, je me rappelais avec quelle force il avait résisté à mon sang l'année dernière et s'était attelé à me protéger de James, selon la volonté d'Edward.

« Je ne le connais pas très bien mais…il est très gentil. Et puis, vu la façon dont Alice m'en parle…

-Oui, évidemment, répondit-il d'un léger sourire. Oh, Emmett et Rose sont revenus de leur voyage.

-Oh…et c'était bien ?

-Oui, l'Afrique leur a plu.

-Ce n'était pas…bizarre ? Je veux dire…ils ne sortaient pas trop, non ? »

Je tentais de m'intéresser à la situation, mais le fait que Rosalie Hale me détestait cordialement ne me sortait pas de la tête.

« Ils étaient dans des coins isolés. Et en voiture, ou dans la savane.

-Ils ont fait quoi au juste, là-bas ?

-Ils ont visité…et chassé.

-Oh…il y avait quoi de bon là-bas ? »

Là, il se mit à sourire en coin, et me répondit :

« Tu ne préfèrerais pas le savoir.

-Hum. Ils t'ont ramené de la girafe ? Fis-je, caustique. »

Comme Edward, amusé, ne répondait pas, je continuai sur ma lancée.

« Du lion ? »

Je finis par éclater de rire en voyant son air. Avant qu'il ne me dise…

« Emmett à goûter de l'éléphant. »

Ça suffit à stopper mon élan d'hystérie.

« …ah…?

-Oui. Choquée ? Me demanda-t-il d'un petit sourire.

-Nan, dis-je en me reprenant. Surprise.

-De l'antilope aussi. Et il a fait une course avec un guépard. »

Edward avait l'air très amusé. Et moi, j'étais comme clouée. J'haussai les sourcils.

« Il a gagné ?

-Oui, me répondit-il en souriant légèrement. Facilement.

-Tu m'étonnes. »

Je le vis jeter un coup d'œil à l'heure.

« Toujours pas fatiguée ?

-Bof…Tu restes cette nuit ?

-Si tu le veux, oui…

-Alors je vais peut-être dormir.

-Ah ! C'est bien, tu deviens raisonnable, me sourit-il. »

Je me levai et passai à côté de lui pour prendre mon pyjama et fila à la salle de bain. Je revint cinq minutes plus tard. Je vins me blottir près de lui, et il s'assura de bien me couvrir, puis déposa un baiser sur mon front.

« Bonne nuit… »

Alors que je sombrai lentement dans le sommeil, il m'apparut que cette nuit était encore une de ces nuits qui, un jour, prendrait fin. C'était une roue tournante, qui finirai par tomber en panne. L'année dernière, j'avais su apprécier tout ça. Mais maintenant que la vérité m'apparaissait plus clairement, je ne pouvais plus trouver goût à ce genre d'existence, insuffisante, sans queue ni tête. Je finirai par me retrouver seule dans mon lit, vieillissant, tandis que lui, beau et éternel, irai camper à travers le monde, traversant les siècles et l'Histoire. Sans moi.

Je fis des cauchemars cette nuit-là. Une série de scénario d'adieux défilait dans ma tête, et ils étaient tous plus blessants les uns que les autres.

Si j'avais pu imaginer un seul scénario sur la suite des évènements de ma vie avec Edward Cullen, il était loin de ce que j'aurais pu rêver…


	2. Chapter 1

_**Note de l'auteur :**_ Raaaah, ça fait vraiment plaisir. J'adore écrire cette histoire (même si je devrais pas, j'ai encore plein d'autres trucs en prépa.) Je devrais même pas être sur le net pour le moment et aller réviser mon espagnol XD. On verra plus tard. Je vous remercie pour vos reviews les gens ! Ca fait très plaisir. Et pour répondre à Mika, effectivement une fanfiction est une histoire tirée d'un roman. En fait, ce n'est pas obligatoirement une suite, on peut faire n'importe quoi avec les personnages et l'intrigue. Après, notre imagination fait le reste. Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Chapitre 1 : De nouveaux arrivants.**_

Lorsque je me réveillais le lendemain matin, Edward n'était plus là. Bizarre. Il ne m'abandonnais pas d'habitude. Je repoussai les couvertures et me levai. Aujourd'hui était Samedi. Je n'avais rien de prévu. Je supposais donc passer ma journée avec Edward. Je me lava les dents et le visage à la salle de bain, puis brossa mes cheveux et descendis, toujours en pyjama, dans le salon. Il était là. Allongé sur le canapé, devant la télé. Charlie n'était pas là ; temporairement, il travaillait le samedi.

« Bonjour, dis-je.

-Bonjour, me répondit Edward sans lever les yeux vers moi. »

Je vins me planter devant lui, et il daigna enfin me regarder.

« Tu n'étais pas là ce matin, quand je me suis réveillée, dis-je d'un air boudeur.

-Oh, j'avais un programme à regarder, répondit-il en lorgnant la TV. »

Je tournai alors la tête vers elle et haussai un sourcil.

« Les…Télétubbies ? »

« C'était avant ça, il est fini maintenant.

-Oh… »

Je restai debout, plantée comme un poireau et il ouvrit les bras dans ma direction.

« Viens là… »

Avec un léger sourire, je vins me blottir dans ses bras, et mon regard se perdit vers le plafond.

« A quoi tu penses ? me demanda-t-il.

-Quelque chose…

-Je veux savoir.

-Ca ne te plaira pas.

-Je m'en fiche.

-Très bien. Que dirais-tu de remettre sur le tapis notre discussion concernant ma transformation ? »

Je le sentis tressaillir et se raidir.

« Bella, ne va pas plus loin.

-Qu'est-ce que je disais…

-Ca ne sert à rien.

-Tu ne penses qu'à toi.

-C'est faux, c'est à toi que je pense au contraire. »

Je m'écartai un peu de lui et m'assis, me retournant pour lui faire face.

« Depuis quand tu sais ce qui est le mieux pour moi ?

-Depuis que tu sais pas de quoi tu parles. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est, moi si.

-La seule chose qui m'importe, c'est toi !

-Tu dis ça maintenant mais après ça changera.

-Mais je t'aime bordel ! Je t'aime !

-Pas autant que moi… »

Il se redressa alors et se leva derrière mon dos puis se dirigea vers la porte. Je ne chercha même pas à le rattraper, sachant que c'était perdu d'avance. Alors que la porte claqua, mes larmes roulèrent sur mes joues.

°O°

Je ne revis pas Edward de la journée. J'allais frapper à sa porte, mais Esmée m'appris qu'il était partit chassé avec ses frères. Alice me proposa cependant de passer la journée avec elle. J'accepta. Cette fille était une crème d'une infinie gentillesse et sa compagnie me plaisait.

« Je sais que ça ne me concerne pas…me dit-elle alors que nous nous baladions dans la rue, mais tu t'es disputée avec Edward ?

-Oui…il a dormi chez moi et ce matin, j'ai de nouveau parlé de mon souhait… »

J'avais confié à Alice mon envie de devenir un vampire. Et elle m'approuvait, au grand désarroi d'Edward.

« Edward ne changera pas d'avis comme ça, Bella ; ça c'est sûr.

-Mais moi en attendant je vieillis et je perds ma patience, Alice.

-Je sais…

-Si je te le demandais…

-Je ne sais pas. Je ne veux pas cracher dans le dos d'Edward mais j'aimerai tellement t'aider…

-Je comprends. »

Nous continuâmes notre marche en silence jusqu'au parc. Il faisait froid, j'étais enroulée dans un gros pull de laine avec deux écharpes, et une veste. Alice ne portait qu'un t-shirt sous une légère veste d'été. Une nouvelle raison de me rappeler mon humanité. Soudainement, elle s'arrêta et attrapa mon bras.

« Que se passe-t-il ?

-Il y a…une odeur…qui n'est pas humaine.

-Pas humaine ? Tu veux dire…

-Un vampire, acheva Alice.

-Oh…

-Reste avec moi. »

J'acquiesçais et nous avançâmes, Alice me tenant toujours le bras avec sécurité. Puis, elle sembla le repérer. Elle s'arrêta de nouveau et son regard se fixa. Je le suivit et découvrit l'objet de son inquiétude. C'était un homme, d'apparence 25/30 ans, brun, beau, terriblement mystérieux et attractif.

« C'est lui ?

-Oui. Il a une odeur particulièrement remarquable…il est vraiment… »

Alice ne continua et je reportai mon regard sur elle. Elle observait profondément le vampire au loin d'un air étrange. Elle était totalement captivée et son expression faciale était indéchiffrable. Les lèvres entrouvertes, elle ne respirait pas.

« Alice ? »

Elle cligna des yeux et sursauta puis me regarda et secoua la tête.

« Oui heu…excuse-moi. Je trouve étrange qu'un nouveau vampire ait débarqué. J'en parlerai à Carlisle. En attendant, essaie de ne pas te trouver en sa compagnie. On ne sait pas s'il a de bonnes intentions…

-D'accord…

-Viens, on rentre. »

Ainsi, nous nous dirigeâmes vers la maison des Cullen. Alice était tendue, ne parlait pas, son regard volait ailleurs. Elle avait lâché mon bras. Comme une marque de soutien inutile, je m'agrippai au sien. Elle tourna les yeux vers moi et sourit doucement d'un sourire extrêmement émotif que je lui rendis.

Durant le reste de la journée, elle fut tout aussi distante et étrange. Ne voulant pas la déranger, je l'avait laissée tranquille et avait bavardé avec Esmée. Rosalie était sortie, me lançant peu avant un regard amer. Alors que je regardais Esmée m'apprendre à faire un gâteau à la citrouille, la porte s'ouvrit et Emmett et Jasper débarquèrent. Ils nous embrassèrent toutes les deux et je fronçai les sourcils :

« Edward n'est pas avec vous ?

-Non. Il avait besoin de se nourrir plus. Pourtant, il a très bien dîné avec nous.

-Ça doit être un grand gourmand, simplement, dit Emmett qui ne s'en inquiétait pas. »

Moi ça m'inquiétais. Edward m'avait dit avoir fait le plein de réserve un jour avant qu'il ne dorme avec moi. Qu'il ait faim maintenant n'était pas normal. Même Jasper était surpris.

J'arrivais chez moi vers 17 h. Je mettais le gâteau au frigo et me penchai sur mes devoirs en attendant le retour de Charlie. Ce soir ce serait pizza, je n'avais pas le courage de cuisiner. Mon exercice était presque terminé quand j'entendis un bruit au carreau de ma fenêtre fermée. Je tournai les yeux et vis Edward derrière. Je l'ouvrais et attendais qu'il entre mais il ne le fit pas et m'attira simplement contre lui :

« Je suis désolé de t'avoir plantée comme ça aujourd'hui, me chuchota-t-il.

-C'est oublié…

-Je ne reste pas mais je reviens plus tard, promis. »

Sur ce il s'empressa de m'embrasser et je ne trouvais pas le courage de me détacher de lui alors qu'une partie active de mon cerveau criait de ne pas lui pardonner si facilement. Mais à mon insu, je me vis une fois de plus prendre un peu de trop de plaisir à l'instant présent et Edward brisa notre contact lorsqu'il se rendit compte que je mettais plus d'ardeur au baiser.

« Je t'aime. »

Sans me laisser en placer une, il disparut dans la nuit. Frissonnante et tremblante, je refermai la fenêtre et alla faire mon sac pour Lundi.

Charlie arriva à 19 h 00 et la pizza une demi-heure plus tard. La conversation fut brève, je n'avais pas envie de me lancer dans de grands récits de ma journée pittoresque. Qu'est-ce que j'aurais pu dire d'ailleurs ? « Ben…aujourd'hui Edward s'est nourri de bons pumas. Appétissant, n'est-ce pas ? » .

« Bella, demain je ne serais pas là, j'irai pêcher avec Billy. Il va aussi me présenter quelques personnes à La Push. »

Mon cerveau fit tilt automatiquement.

« La Push ? »

« Mh-mh. Je lui ai dit un jour que j'étais curieux de connaître leurs légendes, alors, il va m'en raconter quelques unes. »

« Des légendes…de quel genre ?

-Oh, n'importe quoi.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Simplement par curiosité.

-Ah… »

Ça s'arrêta là. Je pris les assiettes et les couverts, et les lava rapidement. Tandis qu'il se jeta devant la TV, moi je remontais dans ma chambre. Edward était là. Étendu sur mon lit, si beau et immortel. Mon cœur recommença à s'entraîner au marathon. Je ne dis rien et alla m'asseoir sur ma chaise, face à lui. Il fronça les sourcils d'étonnement. Habituellement, je venais directement me caler contre lui. Pas ce soir.

« Tu m'en veux ?

-Je t'avoue que je n'ai pas compris ton attitude. Depuis ce matin.

-Ce matin ?

-Tu m'as menti Edward. Il n'y avait pas de programmes avant les Télétubbies et sur les autres chaînes non plus. Il n'y avait que des dessins animés. Et ça m'étonnerais que ça soit ta passion.

-…

-Dis-moi ce qu'il y a, s'il te plait. On ne se ment jamais, et ça doit fonctionner comme ça dans un couple en théorie.

-C'est…c'est complexe.

-Notre situation est complexe. Je crois que j'ai déjà vu pire.

-Très bien. Pendant la nuit, je ne suis pas resté près de toi. Et aujourd'hui j'ai chassé toute la journée.

-Oui…

-Il y a une chose qui a un peu changé la nuit dernière.

-…quoi ? »

Edward me regarda droit dans les yeux.

« J'ai eu envie de toi.

-Ce n'est pas une nouvelle, dis-je en roulant les yeux.

-Non je veux dire…j'ai eu envie de toi, dit-il d'un ton plus pesant. »

Alors je compris. Ce n'était pas mon sang qui lui avait posé problème. C'était mon corps.

« Oh…

-…

-Cela étant, je ne vois pas vraiment où est le problème.

-Le problème est que même si je n'avais pas envie de ton sang en première position, je ne suis pas à même de contrôler totalement mon animosité, Bella. Trop d'ardeur…trop d'envie…m'aurai peut-être conduit à me laisser trop aller. Et mon envie de te mordre aurai ressurgie.

-Tu es en train de me dire que tes deux désirs sont liés ?

-Oui…

-Alors ça… »

Je me levai alors et me mit en face de mon lit, où Edward s'était maintenant assis. Je commençai à faire les cents pas, me sentant au bord de l'hystérie.

-Bella…

-Merde ! »

Je m'arrêtai, m'attrapai les cheveux et laissai les larmes couler.

« Bella…répéta Edward d'une voix éteinte.

-Tais-toi !! »

Je me ruai sur ma chaîne stéréo pour mettre un CD, de sorte que Charlie n'entende rien.

« J'en ai marre. J'en ai marre, tu entends ? J'en peux plus. Je n'ai pas autant de patience que toi.

-Mais enfin ce n'est pas si dramatique.

-Une fois de plus, ça me rappelle à quel point je dois me tenir éloignée de toi. Je ne peux pas trop t'embrasser, te toucher, te faire sentir mon odeur sans que tu n'aies besoin de te nourrir excessivement pour être sûr de ne pas me mettre en pièces.

-…

-Et je veux être au même niveau que toi, je veux…cesser d'être l'agneau, cesser de vieillir à côté de toi…je veux faire l'amour avec toi aussi, finis en le regardant dans les yeux d'un air abattu. »

Je le vis me regarder d'un air vide puis se précipiter vers la fenêtre. Cependant je ne l'entendais pas de cette oreille. J'enroulai un bras autour du ventre d'Edward pour l'arrêter et le fixai.

« Arrêtons de faire semblant. Ce soir on règle tout.

-Non Bella. On ne règle rien du tout. Si tu me demandes de régler quelque chose…alors tu sais que ce ne sera pas favorable à te demande. Je suis perdu Bella, je souffre aussi je te signale. Tu ne peux pas me mettre au pied du mur comme ça. »

Sur ce, il repoussa vivement mon bras, sans délicatesse et s'enfuit de nouveau. Tandis que la musique continuait de crier, je me laissais tomber par terre, prise d'une triste rage et pleura toute la peine contenue depuis si longtemps.

°O°

Dimanche, j'étais sans vie. Je ne sortais pas de chez moi, et passai mon temps à ruminer la conversation que j'avais eu avec Edward la veille. Je n'avais même pas pu lui parler de Charlie et sa sortie à La Push ce jour-ci. Même si elle n'avait apparemment pas grand chose de menaçant. Après tout, qui croirait ces légendes à part les indiens eux-mêmes ?

La relation que j'entretenais avec Edward commençait à prendre une tournure dramatique. Je n'avais pas le temps d'attendre plus. Soit il le faisait, soit j'irai voir ailleurs. Les vampires, ce n'était pas ce qui manquait sur terre. Mais tout comme Alice, je n'avais pas envie de cracher dans son dos…alors j'hésitais. Je voulais tellement que ça soit lui. Je voulais qu'il me donne cette nouvelle vie. Et me voilà encore bloquée…

°O°

Lundi matin. Edward ne m'attendais pas, au contraire de son habitude. Je ne savais plus comment me comporter avec lui. Je conduisis ma vieille voiture jusqu'au lycée et en arrivant je ne vis pas la voiture d'Edward. Soulagée quoiqu'un peu déçue, je sortis dans le froid et me dirigea vers mon premier cours.

De toute la matinée, je ne vis pas Edward. Cependant je pus apercevoir durant ces premières heures de nouvelles têtes dans l'établissement. Des êtres pâles, et d'une attirance spectaculaire…j'avais des doutes : des vampires auraient-ils trouvé grâce à Forks ? Après tout, avec ce que j'avais déjà vécu, ça ne m'aurais pas étonnée. Je me rappelais l'avertissement d'Alice. Il était possible que ce ne soient pas des vampires bien intentionnés. Je ne risquai pas seulement la transformation mais carrément la mort. Alors je commençais dès aujourd'hui à ne jamais me retrouver seule.

Le midi je décidais d'aller manger dehors. Et en sortant je la vis. La voiture d'Edward, sur le parking. Cependant, je ne voyais pas trace de lui. Il devait sûrement être à la cantine avec les autres. Je ne comptais certainement pas y aller. Alors je m'achetais un sandwich et mangeais seule, au parc, en tête-à-tête avec mes pensées…

Ce fut pendant la récré que je le vis. Il était en compagnie de ses frères et sœurs. Et il me fixait intensément avec une tendresse étonnante. J'abandonnai Jessica et commençais à m'avancer vers lui sous le coup d'une étrange pulsion. Lui aussi se dirigea vers moi. Nous nous arrêtâmes à un mètre l'un de l'autre. J'évitai de le regarder en face même si je savais pertinemment que lui, me dévisageai. Je ne trouvai rien à dire. Il n'y avait rien à dire. Je sentis son bras passer derrière mon dos et m'attirer à lui. J'enfouis mon cou dans sa poitrine et les mains dans ses cheveux, alors qu'il me serrait passionnément et amoureusement. Je vis du coin de l'œil le visage de Rosalie s'assombrir et celui tendre d'Alice. Comment diable ces deux-là pouvaient-elles s'entendre ? Elles n'avaient strictement rien en commun. Je me détachais un peu d'Edward et posa mes mains sur ses joues glacées. Son regard était un coulis d'or étincelant.

« On n'en parle plus…pour l'instant. »

Il acquiesça de la tête et voilà. La roue tournante était de nouveau en marche. Jusqu'à combien de temps ? Bras dessus, bras dessous, il nous ramena vers sa famille. Et cet océan qui, secrètement, ne faisait que grandir entre nous, était plus présent que jamais…

°O°

Avant la fin de la journée, Edward m'avait emmenée avec tous les autres à la maison des Cullen. Il voulait que l'on parle du vampire repéré par Alice dans le par cet les autres à l'intérieur du lycée.

« Vous pensez qu'ils sont dangereux ? demandais-je.

-Dur de répondre., dit Alice. En général, un vampire qui peut vivre au milieu d'humains ne se nourrit que d'animaux. Après, ça dépend de chaque être…

-As-tu une seule idée du régime du vampire que tu as vu, Alice ? demanda Edward.

-Non. Je ne peux rien dire du tout. Peut-être que Jasper pourrait, en identifiant les émotions d'un de ces vampires, deviner un peu leur état d'esprit…

-Comment ça ? demanda l'intéressé.

-Tu peux interprété les sentiments des autres. Donc je suppose qu'un vampire malintentionné devrait constamment ressentir des émotions froides, sadiques…il faudrait juste que tu te canalise bien sur les sentiments de la personne.

-On pourrait essayer…admit celui-ci.

-Attendez, dis-je alors. On…on est pas sensé reconnaître le régime d'un vampire à la couleur de ses yeux ?

-C'est bien ça le problème, dit Alice. Ils ont gardés la couleur humaine de leurs yeux. Ca déjà, c'est suspect.

-En attendant, dit Edward en fixant ses yeux sur moi, ne t'approche pas d'eux. »

C'était un ordre. Il n'avait rien de la douceur des paroles semblables d'Alice Samedi dernier. Au fil du temps, Edward avait pris l'habitude de ce ton cassant, pensant sois-disant à me protéger. Je me sentais si petite lorsqu'il parlait comme ça. C'en était assez.

« Quand tu auras fini de me prendre pour une petite fille en verre à qui il faut tenir la main, tu me sonneras. J'en ai plus qu'assez de t'entendre me donner des ordres. Lâche-moi tu veux ! »

D'un geste rageur, je sortis de la cuisine où nous nous étions tous réunis. Esmée et Carlisle n'étaient pas là. C'était le silence total. Alors que je sortais de la cuisine, j'entendis une exclamation exaspérée venant de la part de Rosalie. Autant recadrer le tout maintenant. Me sentant comme en éruption, je tournais les talons et la fusillais du regard.

« Et toi. Tu ne m'accepteras peut-être jamais mais jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je suis avec Edward. Je suis celle qu'il a choisi, et tu vas respecter ça. Tu vas me respecter. Ta supériorité ne te donne en aucun cas le droit de me traiter comme de la merde ! »

Je remis rageusement mon gilet glissant sur mon épaule et atteignit furieusement la porte d'entrée. Alors que je l'ouvrais, une main ferme la claqua devant mon nez. Je croisai le regard indéchiffrable d'Edward.

« Que tu t'en prennes à moi c'est une chose. Que tu t'en prennes à ma sœur c'en est une autre.

-Ah parce que maintenant c'est moi la méchante de l'histoire ? Ta sœur d'amour me déteste, elle me regarde comme si j'étais la peste et ne manque pas une occasion de le faire remarquer. Alors ta sœur, elle peut aller se faire voir. Et encore, je suis d'une infinie politesse.

-Bella…

-Je te signale qu'on vit une histoire. Une histoire d'amour. Si elle ne peut pas comprendre ça, qu'elle respecte au moins ma personne et mes sentiments.

-Il est vrai qu'elle exagère…admit Edward.

-Ben tiens. Oh et s'il te plait, pense à ce que je t'ai dit à toi. Retiens ça : j'ai beau être ta copine, et bénéficier d'une surprotection, je ne t'appartiens pas comme une marionnette. Je suis encore libre de prendre des décisions toute seule.

-Tes décisions sont douteuses.

-Ça n'arriverait pas si tu te décidais à planter tes dents dans ma gorge.

-…tu as dit que tu n'en reparlerais pas.

-C'était la dernière fois. Puisque apparemment, tu n'enregistres rien. Très bien, je vais continuer à faire semblant, tu vas continuer à faire semblant, et en attendant si tu veux bien je m'en vais réfléchir à la couleur de mon dentier. »

Sur ce, j'ouvris la porte et en sortit vivement. Il ne chercha pas à me retenir. Tant mieux d'ailleurs, j'avais grand besoin de m'aérer. Dispute sur dispute…une catastrophe. Je rentrais chez moi, et ce soir-là, Edward ne vint pas, une fois de plus…

°O°

Deux semaines plus tard, les choses avaient repris leur cours normal. Je jouais le jeu, encore et toujours…

Nous avions remarqué que les nouveaux vampires de la ville étaient de plus en plus nombreux. Je savais que ça inquiétait Edward mais il ne me faisait plus de remarques, comme je l'avais souhaité. Cependant, ça le collait encore plus à moi. Et quand ce n'était pas lui, c'était sa famille. Je remarquai les coups d'œil d'Emmett et Jasper, la présence un peu trop forte d'Alice, et l'observation de mon entourage par Rosalie. Je me sentais littéralement traquée.

Alors que je me dirigeai vers la bibliothèque, je vis une jeune fille. Brune, pâle. Qui semblait totalement désorientée. Elle regardait un plan du bâtiment avec nervosité et lorgnais le couloir. Je m'approchais d'elle avec prudence.

« Bonjour. »

Elle me fixa d'un air doux et me répondit.

« Bonjour…

-Je m'appelle Bella. Bella Swan.

-Adora Comateen.

-Tu m'as l'air perdue. Nouvelle ?

-Oui, répondit-elle d'un petit sourire. Et je n'ai pas beaucoup le sens de l'orientation.

-Je peux t'aider, je suis là depuis l'année dernière.

-Eh bien oui. Je cherche la salle de permanence. Je n'ai pas cours et apparemment il faut aller là…

-Personne ne va jamais en permanence, dis-je d'un petit sourire. J'allais aller à la bibliothèque mais si tu veux, on peut aller faire un tour dehors. Ou à la cafétéria, il fait chaud là-bas.

-D'accord, va pour la cafète. »

Ainsi, nous nous dirigeâmes vers la cafétéria, tandis que les autres se dirigeaient vers leur salle de classe. Tous les Cullen devaient avoir cours puisque je ne vis aucun d'eux me surveiller.

« Alors…tu as quel âge, Adora ?

-18 ans, et toi ?

-Pareil. Mh, tu es arrivée il y a combien de temps ? D'où viens-tu ?

-Je suis arrivée cet été, j'ai acheté une vielle grange que j'ai retapé.

-Toute seule ?!

-Heu…non, non, des gens m'ont aidée, sourit Adora, un peu nerveusement cependant »

Je notais qu'elle avait évité ma question quand à savoir d'où elle venait. Je n'insistais pas.

« Tu ne vis avec personne alors ? Et tu ne connais personne ici ?

-Non.

-On s'intègre assez vite, tu vas voir, lui dis-je avec un sourire. »

Elle me rendit gentiment mon sourire.

« Je vais chercher un truc à boire, tu veux quelque chose ?

-Non merci, répondit-elle, s'assombrissant un peu. »

Ainsi, j'allais au bar commander un Coca, et j'eus la désagréable impression d'être observée. Je me tournais et regardais un peu d'autour de moi, sans bien sûr voir qui que ce soit. Je revins à la table avec mon verre et relança la discussion :

« Alors dis-moi, qu'est-ce qui t'amènes à Forks ?

-Oh, une envie de tranquillité, de changement.

-En général, on a envie de tranquillité lorsque l'on atteint l'âge de la retraite, dis-je avec un rire.

-Mais toi alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Oh moi, je suis venue pour une question familiale, mais je n'aimais pas cet endroit, avant j'habitais à Phœnix, il faisait beau, c'était joyeux et ici, il n'y as pas souvent de soleil. Mais j'ai fini par m'y habituer, surtout que j'ai rencontré des gens à qui je tiens…

-Oh, c'est bien alors, dit-elle en souriant légèrement. »

Notre conversation tourna ensuite à nos goûts et Adora finit par se détendre un peu plus. L'impression d'observation que j'avais eue disparut bien vite et j'apprécia beaucoup ce moment. Car pour une fois, je parlais normalement, de choses normales, non vampiriques, même si je soupçonnais Adora d'en être une, au moins cette impression de surnaturel n'était pas présente…car j'avais beau vouloir faire entièrement partie du monde d'Edward, pour l'instant ce n'était pas le cas…

°O°

Il m'attendais devant sa voiture. Il voulait m'emmener quelque part. Il m'embrassa sur le front, et m'ouvris la portière passager. Durant tout le voyage, aucun mot ne fut échangé. Je regardais le paysage à travers la vitre, et je me rendis compte qu'il m'emmenait à la clairière en dehors de Forks. La nuit commençait à tomber, Charlie allait se poser des questions. Mais je n'en avais que faire. La voiture s'arrêta. Edward descendit et je n'attendis pas qu'il vienne m'ouvrir et je sortis de la voiture en même temps que lui. Il commença à s'enfoncer parmi les arbres et toutes sortes d'autres plantes, toujours sans ne rien dire et je le suivais, sachant pertinemment que cette conversation n'aurait rien de bien amical. J'entendis alors de l'eau couler non loin et nous déboulèrent bientôt devant un petit ruisseau. Edward s'appuya contre un grand rocher et mis les mains dans les poches de sa veste de cuir noir. Je me planta à deux mètres de lui et attendit, ne le regardant pas dans les yeux. Tandis que lui se mit au contraire à me fixer avec insistance.

« Je m'excuse, dit-il alors.

-Edward, soupirais-je.

-Je sais que je suis trop sur toi, que j'en fais trop, que…

-Arrête les excuses.

-Non, vraiment, je…je m'inquiète pour toi.

-Écoute…

-Je t'ai fait suivre aujourd'hui.

-…pardon !

-Oui. J'ai dis à Rosalie de ne pas te lâcher. »

J'étais sciée. J'avais peine à le croire.

« Comment as-tu pu faire ça !

-J'étais mort de peur pour toi !

-Ça ne te donne pas le droit de m'espionner comme ça !

-Eh bien je pense que ce n'était pas totalement un tort. Tu as parlé à l'une d'entre eux ! »

Je voulu parler mais les mots sortirent difficilement.

« Alors je n'ai plus le droit de parler à qui je veux ??? J'ai fais connaissance avec elle, et elle n'a rien de dangereux ! Oh bon sang, j'en ai marre de toi ! »

Il se figea instantanément. La phrase était apparue comme plus blessante que je ne l'aurais voulu. Pourtant, il ne me laissai plus vraiment le choix…Edward regarda ailleurs et je repris plus calmement :

« Ce…ce n'est plus possible Edward. C'est de l'obsession ! Je ne le supporte plus, tu…tu m'étouffes.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je veux, dit-il d'une voix rauque.

-Et pourtant c'est ce que tu fais ! »

Il y eut un blanc, et seul la descente d'une petite cascade de la rivière venait perturber le silence présent.

« Je t'aime, dit-il au bout d'un moment.

-C'est trop facile, murmurais-je.

-Je t'aime et je veux te garder en vie !

-Je ne suis pas aussi fragile et idiote que tu le penses.

-Je ne le pense pas !

-Si et tu le sais très bien ! Je ne suis qu'un frêle oiseau pour toi, incapable de s'en tirer !

-…

-J'aimerai…que tu cesses ça ! Ou ça ne marchera jamais. S'il te plait, je te demande de me faire confiance, serait-ce trop pour toi ?

-Non, non.

-Alors…

-Je te promets de faire un effort.

-Un énorme effort, si possible, dis-je d'une voix cassante.

-Je le ferai, pour toi… »

Je ne répondis pas tout de suite et le regarda un instant. Être en froid avec lui m'étais insupportable et je savais qu'il essaierait d'améliorer son comportement comme je le souhaitais.

« Merci… »

Comme l'autre fois, Edward ouvrit ses bras en une invitation et je ne pus que l'accepter. Il me serra fort et souleva ensuite mon menton pour m'embrasser délicatement, comme il savait si bien le faire.

« Je t'aime aussi, lui dis-je. »

Nous restâmes longtemps enlacés comme ça, profitant de la présence tant aimée l'une de l'autre. Je me rendis alors compte que, à chaque fois ça se terminait de la même façon. Nos disputes se résolvaient et je finissais dans ses bras, et il m'apparut qu'à chaque fois je m'accrochait un peu plus à lui. Chaque fois, l'idée de le quitter s'éloignait de plus en plus. Et j'avoue que cela me faisait un peu peur. Car si j'en étais venue à un état de dépendance tel, alors que je devais me préparer psychologiquement à me séparer de lui, la chose serait bien plus compliquée qu'auparavant. Mais alors, devais-je, avant de ne me faire définitivement crever le cœur, m'éloigner d'Edward ? Il ne voulait pas m'intégrer à son monde…et il ne pouvait s'intégrer au mien. Quand j'y pensais, notre rencontre n'aurait jamais dû avoir lieue…c'était contre nature, et c'était voué à l'échec…mais je continuais à attendre, et secrètement d'espérer de contourner cette fatalité…


	3. Chapter 2

_**Note de l'auteur :**_ Oui bon, quand je disais que la suite arrivait rapidement, c'était beaucoup me surestimer, XD. J'ai trop de choses à faire, autant pour mes cours au lycée, que ceux du théatre, trois quatre soucis persos, et encore quelques conneries de ce genre. Résultat, l'écriture est reléguée au second plan. Bref, ce sera long à chaque chapitre. Je voulais vous poser une question. J'ai vu dans certaines fics que les auteurs proposaient à chaque nouveau chapitre de résumer les précédents, comme un repère. Ca vous dirait ? Je peux faire ça, c'est plus pratique. ;) Merci à tous ceux qui suivent et qui reviewent, ça encourage. Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Chapitre 2 : L'étrangère.**_

4 h 50. Il n'y avait rien à radio. Le rap primait sur pas mal de chaînes ou sinon c'était de la pub en continu. Je décidai d'aller faire un tour en bas. Peut-être y avait-il du monde. Rosalie devait avoir traîné Emmett en boite de nuit. Quand à Alice et Jasper, ils seraient sûrement en train de batifoler dans une ville quelconque. Carlisle travaillait sûrement à l'hôpital. Et Esmée…devait encore jouer les baby-sitters de nuit.

Arrivé en bas, j'allumai la lumière et eut la surprise de voir Rosalie, installée dans le canapé, devant la télé. Elle me regarda un instant puis me sourit, d'un sourire qu'elle ne montrait jamais à personne d'autre qu'à sa famille. Je le lui rendis puis m'assis à côté d'elle sur le canapé.

« Edward…tu n'es pas chez Swan ?

-Tu sais, je la laisse respirer des fois, dis-je avec un sourire en coin.

-Mhm.

-Rose ?

-Mhm ?

-Pourquoi tu fais ça à Bella ?

-Ça quoi ?

-Ton mépris.

-Edward, écoute…je n'ai vraiment pas envie de parler de ça.

-Tu me dois quand même une explication il me semble, dis-je d'une voix ferme.

-Je n'aime pas la place trop importante qu'elle a pris dans notre vie.

-_Notre _vie ? Elle n'en a pris que dans la mienne, Rosalie. Elle n'est en aucun cas une menace pour la famille.

-Je ne pense pas la même chose.

-Mais quoi alors !

-C'est la première fois, Edward…la première fois qu'un…simple humain vient s'immiscer dans notre famille, notre secret ! »

Rosalie s'était levée, et elle parlait avec nervosité, avec des gestes, en face de moi.

« En quoi est-ce dangereux, Rose ? De quoi as-tu peur ? Dis-moi !

-Je…je n'aimerai pas que…nous soyons séparés. Non, on est une famille, et ce depuis longtemps ! Et pis elle arrive et voilà que tu te mets à baver devant elle !

-Tu n'as rien compris, m'énervai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

-Ah tiens, ironisa la belle blonde. Explique-moi donc alors.

-Bella n'est en rien dangereuse pour notre famille Rosalie. On ne sera jamais séparés. Seulement, je suis désolé, je n'avais pas prévu de tomber amoureux de Bella. Et pareil pour elle. On ne contrôle pas la vie. Je regrette qu'après X années d'existence, tu ne l'es pas encore réalisé.

-…

-Et si seulement tu pouvais lire dans mes pensées toi aussi, tu te rendrais compte à quel point je souffre. Je ne devrais pas être avec Bella et pourtant je le suis. C'est plus fort que moi. Et c'est mauvais. En plus, pour couronner le tout, elle désire la pire chose qui puisse arriver à un être humain en ce monde !

-Et je te soutiens pour ça : je suis persuadée que tu ne devrais pas la transformer. »

Réalisant la situation, j'eus un rire nerveux. Rosalie était la seule de la famille à ne pas apprécier Bella, et elle était également la seule à m'approuver sur le point de sa transformation.

« Tu méprises Bella parce qu'elle est humaine, et pourtant tu veux qu'elle reste comme tel, alors que les autres l'appuient.

-C'est parce qu'ils considèrent qu'elle fait partie de la famille.

-Alors même si Bella venait à être transformée, tu la mépriserais tout autant ?

-…

-Je ne te comprends vraiment pas Rose.

-Désolée mais j'ai du mal à concevoir l'arrivée de quelqu'un d'autre.

-Tu as bien toléré celle de Jasper et Alice !

-C'était différent. Ils étaient déjà transformés.

-…et quoi ?

-Edward, si je ne veux pas que ta bien-aimée devienne ce qu'elle souhaite, c'est pas bien parce qu'elle ne sait pas ce que c'est. Elle veut échanger son âme contre une malédiction ! Ne le prends pas mal, mais qu'elle fasse ça rien que pour toi…je n'arrive pas bien à le comprendre.

-Il faut vivre la situation, Rose.

-Sûrement… »

Puis, je compris quelque chose. Une lumière dans ma tête s'alluma avec évidence.

« Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que tu ne veux pas qu'elle nous rejoigne.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Tu le sais très bien. Tu ne veux pas que Bella intègre la famille, humaine ou pas. Parce que tu t'es mis en tête de ne pas l'aimer. Ça m'énerve autant que ça me rend triste, Rose. Si tu prenais seulement le temps de la connaître… »

Ma sœur roula les yeux. Je continuai.

« Après tout, combien d'amis tu t'es faite jusqu'à maintenant ? Un ? Deux ? J'hésite. Pour toi, personne n'est assez bien.

-Tu cherches à me dire que je suis antipathique, c'est ça ?

-Tu te connais bien.

-Merci, vraiment, ça me touche tellement que j'entendrais presque mon cœur battre de nouveau. »

Découragé, je ne trouva plus rien à dire. Déjà que Rosalie, à l'état naturel, était une grosse tête brûlée, mais son pouvoir de ténacité rendait les choses encore plus compliquées. Cependant, lorsqu'elle ouvrit la bouche, je fut attentif.

« Néanmoins, murmura-t-elle, tu pourras dire à Swan que j'ai trouvé sa réplique l'autre jour…plutôt bien placée. J'ai peut-être exagéré avec elle…

-Tu sais quoi ? Tu n'auras qu'à le lui dire toi-même. Je ne servirai pas de facteur, » lançais-je avant d'atteindre rapidement les escaliers pour monter jusqu'à ma chambre.

Le reste de la nuit fut long. Je pris la voiture et fonça sur une multitude de routes, mon amour pour la vitesse ne s'étant jamais éteint. Je ne me permettais pas trop ça lorsque j'étais avec Bella. Elle avait beau être un tantinet suicidaire, elle ne manquait pas de ressentir une certaine peur pour sa vie. Et heureusement. Plus les choses allaient et plus je me posais de plus en plus la même question : le faire ou pas ? Elle m'ouvrait la porte en m'invitant jusqu'à ses veines si ouvertement. Sans savoir réellement ce qu'elle me demandait. J'avais beau ne pas avoir regretté l'intervention de Carlisle, il restait une part en moi qui aurait préféré une vie humaine. Mais c'était soit ça, soit la mort certaine. C'était contre-nature et pourtant…ça ne m'empêchait vraiment pas d'apprécier certains côtés de ma condition.

Depuis notre dernière dispute, Bella m'avait parue bien distante. Ça faisait une semaine maintenant que tout était à peu près stable. En apparence…bon sang, j'aurais donner pas mal de choses pour lire dans sa tête à certains moments, par le passé. Mais maintenant, je n'étais franchement plus désireux d'y farfouiller. Je savais pertinemment que ce que je trouverai serait, à mon égard, forcément négatif. Elle souffrait de ma réponse. Elle souffrait de mon refus. Moi j'aurais souffert de sa transformation. Je ferais beaucoup de choses pour redevenir humain. Rien que pour rester auprès d'elle. Mais ce n'est pas possible. Ça ne le sera jamais.

°O°

Les jours s'écoulaient lentement, traînant la même routine. J'étais habitué, après plus de 100 ans de fade existence. Mais pour Bella, je me doutais que c'était un supplice. Pour les humains, le temps est quelque chose de précieux, dangereux, fourbe, épuisable, fatal. Je l'avais oublié avant de rencontrer Bella. J'avais oublié à quel point la chaleur humaine pouvait être agréable. Combien les rougeurs de ses joues étaient jolies à regarder. J'avais oublié la beauté humaine, simplement. Ses tendres faiblesses, dont j'aurai pu profiter. Parce que moi, je n'étais pas humain. J'étais aussi froid et dur qu'une pierre. Vivre sans vivre. Je m'y étais fait à la longue. Mais Bella m'a rappelé ce que j'avais été avant. Parce que j'avais bel et bien été humain, ce que j'avais un peu oublié. Et ça me manquait…

« Edward. »

Je tournai la tête vers Alice, lentement, répondant à l'appel de sa pensée. Discrètement, elle m'indiqua une direction, et je reconnus certains des nouveaux vampires qui avaient débarqués en ville, récemment. Notamment un certain brun, en face de nous, d'apparence 25/30 ans, qui semblait, au vu de son allure, avoir bien plus qu'une centaine d'années derrière lui. Son visage affichait une assurance hors du commun et, bien sûr, ses yeux ne pouvaient dire s'il se nourrissait d'humains ou d'animaux. Ce phénomène étrange me mettait sur mes gardes bien plus que d'habitude, et cette attitude agaçait un peu Bella, qui la ressentait fortement.

« Il n'y a eu aucun mort pour l'instant, arrête de te prendre la tête avec ces vampires, si ça se trouve ils sont tout aussi végétariens que toi.

-Quand on sait à quel point la prudence et la méfiance sont exclus de tes principes, je préfère ne pas t'écouter, lui répondis-je avec ironie. »

J'avais oublié de préciser que mon irritation avait aussi beaucoup augmenté. Bella ne dit rien et j'entendis de nouveau les paroles silencieuses d'Alice dans ma tête.

« Calme-toi. Ce n'est pas sa faute. Et elle a raison, tu t'en fais trop. Relâche un peu ta garde, tu es pire qu'un ours. »

Je souris vaguement à cette remarque, et pencha la tête de côté en signe de réponse positive. Alice me sourit gentiment et se tourna ensuite de l'autre côté. C'était l'après-midi, au parc. Ma chère sœur avait eu l'idée quelque peu saugrenue de faire une sortie entre…couples. Comme elle se doutait que Rosalie n'accepterait pas, elle ne s'était même pas donné la peine de lui faire cette proposition. Bella et moi étions assis sur la table, tandis qu'Alice avait préféré le banc. Il ne manquait à l'appel que Jasper et ensuite direction le cinéma. Ça commençait à m'énerver.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ?

-Apparemment, il était parti faire une course de voiture avec Emmett, me répondit ma sœur.

-Encore !

-Oui.

-Songe à lui confisquer les clés la prochaine fois.

-Comme si je pouvais faire quelque chose contraire à sa volonté, dit amoureusement Alice.

-Ergh… »

Doucement, je vint me glisser derrière Bella et lui encercla la taille avec possession. Nichant mon visage dans son cou, c'était ma façon à moi de demander pardon pour mes piques en général. Et comme toujours, je sentis la main de Bella dans mes cheveux, en réponse positive. Au bout d'un moment, alors que je ne me détachai pas de la chaleur de sa peau, je sentis qu'elle me tapotait la cuisse, ce qui m'incita à relever la tête. Nos yeux se rencontrèrent et discrètement, elle pointa Alice du menton. Fronçant les sourcils, je tournai mon attention vers ma sœur. Celle-ci semblait totalement perdue dans un autre monde. Je suivis son regard fixe et tombais sur un des vampires que j'avais aperçu tout à l'heure. Le brun énigmatique. Lui, ne faisait pas attention à elle. Il fumait tout en observant des gosses courir sur la pelouse. (Un p'tit creux ? )

Alice n'en détachait pas son regard. J'haussai finalement un sourcil et regarda de nouveau Bella, qui semblait aussi étonnée que moi. M'éloignant un peu d'elle, je me penchai vers ma sœur et lui secouai l'épaule.

« Alice, ça va ?

-Uh ?

-Je te demande comment tu vas.

-Oh ! Bien, bien, je vais très bien ! Pourquoi ?

-Tu semblais ailleurs.

-C'est rien. Je rêve debout. Puisque je ne peux plus le faire la nuit, hé. »

Elle esquissa un petit sourire et se mit aussi à contempler les enfants. C'est à ce moment qu'une odeur familière me lécha les narines. L'odeur de quelqu'un qui se glissa derrière moi et Bella avec une telle inhumanité qu'il était impossible qu'elle se soit douté de sa présence.

« Jasper, essaierais-tu de m'effrayer ?

-Je sais bien que c'est impossible. »

Ce fut à ce moment que Bella fut prise d'un gros sursaut et son pouls s'accéléra tel une voiture de sport. Ça me fit rire et je resserrai mon étreinte tandis que Jasper éclatait de rire.

« Mais je sais qu'avec Bella, il est certain que ça marche.

-Idiot, répliqua celle-ci, boudeuse. »

Toujours rieur, mon frère fit rapidement le tour de la table et rejoignit Alice sur le banc. Celle-ci se tourna vers lui puis, surprise, elle se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser.

« Tu es là, dit-elle. »

Ce fut à moi d'afficher mon étonnement. Depuis quand Alice se laissait-elle surprendre ?

« Qui a gagné ?

-Moi, affirma Jasper avec assurance.

-Je m'en doutais, dit ma sœur avec un sourire. On y va ?

-C'est parti. »

Bras-dessus, bras-dessous, ils se dirigèrent en premier vers la voiture, ne se souciant pas de Bella et moi. Nous descendîmes de la table et je posais une main sur le ventre de mon humaine préférée pour la stopper dans son élan pour les suivre. Le regardant aussi doucement que je le pus, je lis dans ses yeux l'incompréhension se dessiner et je l'attira vers moi en la fixant bien en face.

« Je sais que je suis vraiment antipathique ces temps-ci…

-Mais non…

-Et je sais que tu y es sensible.

-Je ne suis pas aussi fragile qu'un nourrisson.

-Je voudrais que tu ne m'en tiennes pas rigueur.

-Mais bien sûr, Edward. Je sais que tu ne penses pas à mal… »

Sur ce, comme pour me rassurer un peu plus, elle m'attira elle-même vers ses lèvres. Si chaudes…les miennes devaient être si glacées, à l'inverse. Je sentis ses mains pressentes dans mon dos, et son cœur battre la chamade contre le mien sans vie. Sachant qu'elle ne devait pas surestimer le contrôle de moi-même, elle se détacha lentement de moi et je desserrai lentement mon étreinte de sa taille.

« C'est en ces moments que je dois te rappeler Rosalie, dis-je en plaisantant.

-Ce n'est vraiment pas en me faisait penser que je sors avec ta sœur que tu m'aideras à te pardonner, rit-elle. »

J'éclatai franchement de rire. Chose qui m'était rarement arrivé depuis ma transformation. Tandis que je passai un bras autour des épaules de Bella, me tenant elle-même par la taille, nous nous dirigeâmes vers la voiture de Jasper.

°O°

Le voyage vers Port Angeles fut bref. Jasper conduisait comme d'habitude : à une allure de dingue. Si j'avais été humain, je suis sûre que la prise de Bella autour de mon bras m'aurait fait souffrir. J'aimais son contact, mais je me rendis compte ensuite à quel point elle évitait parfois de descendre sa main trop bas, jusqu'à ma peau de glace. Et c'était normal. Cette pensée me plongea dans un trou noir de nostalgie que je ne connaissais plus non plus. Parfois, lorsqu'on se retrouvaient seuls, le plus souvent dans sa chambre, il avait beau y régner une température agréable, je remarquai les frissons qui parcouraient la peau de Bella dans mes bras. Au bout d'un moment, comme elle me réchauffait de sa propre chaleur, c'était moins dur à supporter pour elle. Et c'était aussi dans de tels moments que je me disais que jamais notre histoire n'aurait due commencer. On dit qu'il vaut mieux avoir aimé et souffrir, que de ne jamais avoir aimé. Je n'aime pas cette phrase. Je n'aime pas son principe. Parce que ce que je n'ai pas ne me manque pas. Et ce que j'ai eu et perdu me manque…et ce que je risque de perdre…me manquera aussi.

°O°

Le film était long. Jasper et Alice étaient concentrés dessus, mais je savais que, comme moi, Bella n'y trouvait pas un grand intérêt. En fait, on ne trouvait plus grand intérêt à quoi que ce soit depuis les tensions qui régnaient entre nous. Alors je fis semblant de bien suivre et d'aimer, pour ne pas m'obliger à quitter la salle et tout planter. Je pouvais entendre le pouls toujours élevé de Bella contre ma poitrine. Il faisait chaud dans la salle. Un bon point et une bonne occasion d'un contact entre nous. L'été, je faisais office d'un bon rafraîchissement. Machinalement, ma main farfouillait dans ses cheveux, une marque de tendresse qu'elle affectionnait. Tellement qu'elle finit par s'endormir dans mon cou. Son souffle chaleureux me poussait encore plus à la maintenir humaine. Si elle savait ce qu'elle voulait perdre…

°O°

Vers la fin de l'après-midi, après avoir parcouru quasiment toutes les rues de Port Angeles, et avoir regardé une émission débile à la télé, je raccompagnai Bella chez elle avec ma propre voiture. Pas un seul mot ne franchit nos lèvres jusqu'à ce que je m'arrête devant chez elle. Bella ne sortit pas et attendit. Moi également.

« Tu restes ?

-Non pas ce soir…je n'ai pas chassé depuis trop longtemps et aujourd'hui je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion. Rester avec toi une nuit encore serait trop dangereux.

-Tu n'as pas l'air affamé, dit-elle en regardant mes yeux.

-Je ne préfère vraiment pas, dis-je à contre-cœur.

-Je comprends, répondit Bella, le regard lointain. »

Je la regardai un moment, puis, avec prudence, m'approchai pour déposer un baiser sur son front, lui maintenant la nuque de ma main. Elle y posa la sienne et me regarda tendrement.

« Mais je promets que demain, je serais là. »

Bella hocha la tête, et sourit doucement. J'en profitai pour lui glisser une dernière promesse. La plus vraie que j'aie à faire.

« Je t'aime. »

« Et je t'aime aussi. »

Nos mains s'éloignèrent l'une de l'autre et elle se glissa hors de la voiture. J'attendis qu'elle eut refermé sa porte pour partir. Je vis dans le rétroviseur, le noir profond de mes yeux en couvrir l'or que je m'étais efforcé de maintenir devant Bella. Une chose que j'avais appris durant l'été, ce qui prouvait à quel point j'avais réussi à atteindre un certain niveau de contrôle. Si je pouvais l'avoir en totalité…

°O°

J'étais trop perturbé. Bella occupait toutes mes pensées et je n'arrivais pas à attraper une seule proie. Je ne contrôlais plus ma vitesse et ça m'inquiétait. Je tâchais de l'expulser de ma tête et me concentra sur la biche que j'avais repéré. Buvant tranquillement dans un ruisseau, elle n'avait pas remarqué ma présence. Je m'élança d'un bond vers la bête…qui pris ses pattes à son cou. N'ayant toujours pas retrouvé mes facultés, je devais me résoudre à lui galoper derrière à une vitesse humaine. Et pis là, miracle. L'animal glissa sur le sol, et s'effondra, s'empêtrant dans des branches d'arbuste. Ralentissant, je pris mon élan et sauta une fois de plus sur ma proie…pour percuter une autre masse. Désorienté par ma perte de pouvoir, je ne m'étais pas aperçu que la biche m'avait conduit près d'une sorte de petite falaise qui descendait en une pente douce. La violence du choc me projeta, moi et la chose inconnue, en plein dedans. Après une roulade brève, j'atterris d'un coup sec sur le dos, et il s'écoula à peine 3 secondes avant que je ne sente un poids s'étaler sur moi. Mes sens et autres sensations vampiriques se remirent alors brutalement en alerte. Je sentis dans mon cou me chatouiller des mèches de cheveux, la sensation contre mon ventre dénudé (résultat que je dus à la chute) d'une peau toute aussi froide que la mienne, et une odeur féminine se cachant derrière une autre totalement inhumaine.

Je sentis sur ma poitrine deux mains se réunir pour aider leur propriétaire à se soulever quelque peu. Sans pour autant s'éloigner de moi. Je pus pleinement contempler le jeune visage encadré de longues boucles couleur châtain ; des traits fins, des lèvres délicates, un nez rond et droit ; et des yeux d'un noir d'encre affamés. Après la surprise, ils exprimèrent la curiosité, puis finalement une avidité mélangée d'ironie. Je me rendis alors compte, qu'involontairement, lorsqu'elle s'était à moitié relevée, j'avais posé mes mains sur sa taille. Un sourire de prédateur se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« Mince, si on fait des trouvailles comme ça chaque jour de chasse, je veux bien y aller tous les jours.

-J'ose espérer que tu parles de la biche.

-Marrant.

-Tu peux parler.

-Je suis sincère.

-Dis-moi qui tu es, plutôt.

-Pourquoi je te le dirais ? »

L'inconnue affichait maintenant un sourire franchement amusé. Avec un rictus, je pris conscience de notre proximité et retirais mes mains de sa taille pour me redresser, l'obligeant à reculer. J'en profitais pour ramener mon t-shirt sur mon ventre.

« Parce que tu me dois bien ça.

-Pardon ?

-Tu m'as sauté dessus je te signale.

-Non, j'ai sauté sur la biche.

-Mais c'est sur moi que tu t'es ramassée.

-J'avais espéré que tu t'écarterais. Mais tu n'as même pas sentis ma présence.

-J'étais sur cette bête bien avant toi.

-Et alors ?

-C'est déloyal.

-Et tu crois que j'en ai quelque chose à faire ?

-… »

Tandis que je me mis à l'observer curieusement, elle se leva complètement et me tendit une main. Méfiant, je la regardais sans la prendre.

« Je sais rester polie… » me dit-elle avec un sourire cette fois sans aucune moquerie ou ironie. Un joli sourire sincère.

Je pris sa main, et elle me releva bien vite.

« Je m'appelle Jessy Parker.

-Edward Cullen.

-Edward…j'aime. »

Placé à peine à un mètre d'elle, je me mis à détailler rapidement Jessy. Elle était en jogging bordeaux, débardeur marron clair, et baskets blanches. Ses cheveux devaient atteindre le milieu de son dos. Sans parler de ses formes bien généreuses, je pourrais dire que si j'avais été humain, je me serais sûrement mis à baver devant elle. Seulement je n'étais ni humain, ni seul d'ailleurs. Néanmoins, je détournais le regard, comme une pensée pour Bella me vint, et mis mes mains dans les poches de mon jean.

« Tu n'es pas d'ici…qu'est-ce qui t'amène dans cette ville ?

-Pas grand chose…

-Tu mens très mal, lui jetais-je.

-Et toi, tu te mêles de ce qui ne te regarde pas, me répondit-elle sur un ton acide et amusé.

-…

-Enfin, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

-Ça ne te regarde pas, dis-je sur un ton léger. »

Jessy me regarda d'un air curieux et à la fois amusé. C'était étrange…je me sentais comme obligé de lui parler, de ne pas lui tourner le dos. Même si une grande méfiance restait présente, je ne pouvais me résoudre à la considérer avec…banalité. Ce mot me rappela Bella, le jour où elle m'avait confié qu'elle ne se trouvait rien d'extraordinaire, qu'étant d'une banalité extrême, elle ne voyait pas pourquoi je m'intéressais à elle. Sauf que Bella n'étais pas banale. Tout comme ne l'était sûrement pas Jessy Parker. Mais d'une façon différente, bien sûr.

« On va avoir du mal à communiquer toi et moi si on reste sur une telle défensive, dit-elle.

-Si tu ne te méfie pas de moi, alors réponds.

-Je me méfie de toi.

-Et moi aussi.

-Impasse. »

Nous nous dévisageâmes un instant avant que je n'ouvre de nouveau la bouche.

« Tu devrais aller chasser, tes yeux te trahissent. Va satisfaire ta soif.

-Sinon quoi ? Tu as peur que j'aille me gorger d'autre chose ? dit-elle avec un demi-sourire.

-…

-Oh, un pur végétarien qui s'inquiète du sort de ses co-habitants humains, charmant.

-Pur végétarien…dois-je entendre par là que tu ne te limites pas qu'au animaux ?

-Ça dépend de ce que tu préfères croire.

-C'est sûr que ça me laisse du choix, dis-je, sarcastique.

-Et pour ton info, tu ne sembles pas t'être mis quoique que ce soit sous la dent, toi non plus. Depuis combien de temps tu chasses comme ça, sans parvenir à tes fins ? »

Je fronçai légèrement les sourcils, et la regardai fixement, sans répondre. Et puis là, il se passa quelque chose. Le regard de Jessy se fit plus perçant, elle me regarda d'une manière concentrée et profonde, comme si elle voulait entrer dans ma tête.

« 20 minutes. Wah, tu devais être vachement perturbé.

-…co…comment as-tu… »

Interloqué, je ne finis même pas ma question. Pris d'une pulsion soudaine, je me mis à lire ses pensées. Ou devrais-je dire…à essayer. Car je n'arrivais à rien du tout. Trou noir, c'était comme si je lisais un livre blanc. Comme le jour où je m'étais retrouvé dans cette situation avec Bella, je me sentis frustré et déstabilisé.

« Ce n'est pas poli de lire les pensées des gens, Edward.

-Comment tu sais tout ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ! Toi aussi tu lis dans les pensées ?

-Tu as tes facultés, j'ai les miennes. Je ne lis pas dans les pensées.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais alors ?

-Ça ne te regarde pas.

-Ça ne m'amuse pas.

-Tout à l'heure, si.

-Arrête de jouer.

-Sinon quoi ? Tu vas me détruire ? »

Jessy était franchement amusée. Je me sentais comme un escargot sans sa coquille, un ver totalement nu. Ma méfiance redoubla d'un coup.

« Bon, écoute, c'est pas que j'aime pas ta compagnie, mais je suis vraiment en manque. Je suppose que je te reverrai au lycée. »

Elle s'approcha tout près puis me contourna avec une habileté typiquement vampirique.

« Bye Edward. »

Le temps que je me retourne, elle était déjà loin. Son odeur flottait encore dans l'air, et une légère brise s'était levée. La nuit commençait à tomber, et il fallait que je trouve une proie avant de rentrer. Chassant toute autre image ou pensée de ma tête, je me concentrais sur mes sens et partis à travers la forêt dans une vitesse hallucinante qui m'était revenue en même temps que mes autres dons. Sentant une odeur animale au bout d'une minute, je me promis de ne pas rater la bête…

°O°

Le soir, je me retrouvais devant mon piano, jouant une mélodie qui n'exprimait que ce qu'avait été ma partie de chasse : mystérieuse. Ce qui n'échappa pas à Esmée.

« Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse, Edward ? Je t'ai rarement vu comme ça.

-Rien, maman. Je t'assure.

-Tu ne veux pas parler ?

-Non.

-Très bien, répondit-elle en se tournant vers de vieux vêtements qu'elle raccommodait pour les démunis. »

L'espace d'un instant, j'hésitais à lui parler de Jessy. Puis je jugeais plus sage de me taire. C'était mon affaire après tout. Surtout que j'avais été blessé dans mon amour propre en constatant que j'avais trouvé une autre personne qui se trouvait être immunisée contre mes tentatives de lecture mentale. Encore que, Jessy étant un vampire, ça pouvait à la limite paraître normal, elle pouvait bien avoir de fortes capacités psychiques ; suffisamment fortes pour me claquer la porte au nez. Tandis que la situation avec Bella était bien plus étrange.

Quoi qu'il en fut, mon instinct me poussa à ne rien dire du tout. Du moins pour le moment. Et puis, en quoi était-ce inquiétant ? J'avais fait connaissance, certes, avec une des nouvelles têtes de la ville, mais ce qui m'avait aussi poussé à ne pas lui tourner le dos était bien le fait que, elle, ne possédait plus, à l'inverse des autres arrivants, la couleur première de ses yeux. Elle semblait végétarienne. En partie…je ne pouvais pas être très sûr, elle était restée très vague et distante. Une impression de puissance s'était dégagée d'elle, d'où ma méfiance. C'était…tellement inhabituel. Je ne me laissais pas impressionné comme ça d'habitude. Et la façon dont elle m'avait observé m'intriguais plus que je ne l'aurais cru. Avant, je n'y aurais pas fait attention, les vampires ont l'habitude de bien détailler leurs interlocuteurs. Mais cette façon de regarder n'était franchement pas habituelle.

°O°

De tout le reste de la nuit, je ne fis que jouer encore et toujours sur mon piano. Les autres m'avaient analysé curieusement mais bien sûr, n'avaient rien dit. Ils savaient qu'ils n'obtiendrait rien. Jusqu'à ce que je me décide moi-même à leur parler. Ce qui des fois n'arrivait jamais. Il n'y avait qu'Esmée pour oser vouloir insister un peu. Et parfois, je me confiai. Parce qu'elle était de celles qui mettent en confiance, même quand on se sait être le plus grand paranoïaque. Son plus beau don.

Je continuai à jouer jusqu'à ce que le jour se lève et que l'heure d'aller chercher Bella ne m'arrache de l'instrument.


	4. Chapter 3

_**Note de l'auteur :**_ Waow ! Je suis arrivée au bout xP Ca y est ! J'ai bouclé le chapitre trois. Lol, vous avez peur de Jessy, hein ? xD Tant mieux. C'est bien. C'est parfait. Vous avez raison. Mais ne jetez pas les dés tout de suite, par Idéfix, rien n'est fait, ce n'est que le début xD. Bon, j'ai décidé de vous faire un résumé avant chaque chapitre que je posterai (vous m'avez même pas répondu èé). Mais pas pour celui-là, j'ai trop la flemme ; "quoi, pour deux chapitres !!" Oui pour deux chapitres, Albert, et je viens d'attendre près d'une heure et demi que feufeunet veuille bien me laisser poster après sa mise à jour èé . Enfin bon. J'ai peur de ne pas être claire sur certains passages...au pire, demandez-moi des explications. Ah, je voudrais aussi faire part d'autre chose. J'ai organisé les prochains chapitres de cette fic jusqu'à la fin. Non seulement, ça me fait un pense-bête, mais en plus ça organise mes idées, comme ça je sais quoi écrire dans quel chapitre et à quel moment. Et c'est une certitude que j'arriverais au bout de cette histoire, uu . Il y aura donc en tout 15 chapitres, peut-être un épilogue et des scènes bonus. Oulala, que de prévisions ! Je voudrais aussi annoncer l'ouverture de mon site sur Twilight, en étroite collaboration avec Miss Lup Lup, où un nouveau forum est né. N'hésitez donc pas à vous précipiter là-bas. :P Voir l'adresse dans ma bio.

Enjoy !

Ps : Tout le monde s'en fout mais Mercredi c'est mon anniversaire, j'aurais 16 patates, et je passe en Première Littéraire ! danse la gigue

_**Chapitre 3 : Les Temps Changent.**_

°O° PDV de Bella Swan °O°

Je crois qu'avant même que je ne m'en rende compte, les choses avaient commencé à changer. A commencer par ma relation avec Edward. Je l'aimais, il m'aimait, mais les tensions qui évoluaient entre nous, causés par nos différents, ne faisaient que causer des ravages. Nous nous voyions moins souvent, ses approches vers moi se faisaient rares même si j'arrivais à noter qu'il me surveillait constamment. Il était inquiet et semblait avoir définitivement décrété que moins je le voyais, mieux je me portais. Il avait l'œil sur tous les nouveaux habitants et c'est pour cette raison qu'en cours, il ne me quittait jamais. Une bonne occasion pour moi, même si ça me crevait le cœur, parce que c'était la seule raison pour laquelle il restait près de moi. Parce qu'il m'aimait, mais à distance. Insupportable. Alors, les rares fois où il acceptait de passer du temps seul avec moi, j'en profitais énormément. Mais je ne disais plus rien. Parce que c'était fatiguant. Je me sentais désarmée. Surtout face à lui.

C'est ainsi que je commençai à voir plus régulièrement Jacob Black. Ce garçon à qui j'avais joué un vilain tour l'année dernière pour obtenir des informations sur Edward. La première fois que je l'avais revu, j'avais été choquée par la poussée de croissance qu'il avait subi. Il avait énormément grandi, et en bien. Je ne m'étais jamais fait de véritables amis depuis mon arrivée ici. J'avais toujours concentré mes émotions et mon temps sur Edward Cullen. C'était peut-être une erreur, car maintenant, je ressentais le besoin de parler et de me sentir proche de quelqu'un avec qui je n'avais pas une telle fusion et dont je m'éloignais maintenant. Jacob était quelqu'un de bien. Il m'avait accueillie avec grand plaisir dans son environnement, et j'avais appris à le connaître avec bonheur. Il était gentil, il n'avait rien à voir avec toutes mes histoires effrayants et déroutantes. C'était un univers normal en soi.

Néanmoins, une chose étrange et anormale se produisit. Incroyable mais vrai : Rosalie vint me parler. Et pas pour m'agresser ou quoi que ce soit. Elle vint s'excuser.

J'étais en train de débarrasser la table, lorsque la sonnerie avait retenti. Charlie partit ouvrir alors que je m'attelais à la vaisselle.

« C'est pour toi !! » entendis-je mon père hurler de l'entrée.

Le choc fut tel quand je la vis devant la porte de la cuisine que je lâchai le verre que j'avais à la main. Rosalie le rattrapa avec une facilité et une banalité surhumaine avant de me le remettre en mains.

« Merci…Rosalie ?

-Tu es surprise. » constata-t-elle.

Sans blague ??

« Un peu oui… »

La dernière fois que je l'avais vue, je l'avais envoyée bouler. Venait-elle se venger, me tuer moi et mon père ??? Non. Pas avec Edward comme frère.

« Tu sais, si c'est pour la dernière fois, je suis sincèrement désolée, je n'aurai pas dû m'emporter comme ça.

-Ce n'est pas à cause de ça…on peut parler ?

-Bien sûr.

-Tu peux continuer tes activités. me dit-elle en s'asseyant avec la merveilleuse grâce qu'elle avait tout le temps.

-Heu oui, je…oui. »

Comme un automate, je me mis à laver les couverts, lui tournant le dos, attendant qu'elle parle. J'imagine que je préférais cela à une confrontation directe.

« Je te demande de m'excuser. » me dit-elle au bout de cinq minutes.

Je m'arrêtai un instant de frotter, perturbée.

« Mais pourquoi ?

-Pour ce qui s'est passé l'autre jour. Je n'aurai pas dû agir avec mépris. Ne regrette pas ce que tu as dit. Tu avais raison. Tu as du caractère et tu es forte. Je t'apprécie pour ça, en fait. Tu as eu le cran de me remettre à ma place, et tu as bien fait. Tu as droit au respect dont tu as parlé. J'avais peur, je crois, de la place que tu pouvais prendre dans notre famille. »

En une seconde, elle fut tout près de moi. J'étais estomaquée. Je ne bougeai plus du tout.

« Edward a toujours eu bon goût. Désolée pour le double sens. » dit-elle en riant.

Je me déridai alors aussi et esquissai un sourire.

« Sincèrement, il a fait un bon choix.

-Je me le demande…

-Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

-Tout va de travers…ça ne rime à rien.

-Fais juste confiance à ton instinct…les humains en ont un bon en général. Mais je dois t'avouer autre chose.

-Oui ?

-Je t'avoue avoir eu une certaine…rancœur à ton encontre pour une autre raison.

-Tu me dire…

-Tu sais, avant d'être transformée, j'avais une vie que j'aimais. J'étais humaine et…ça me manque un peu. Je crois que j'ai été jalouse de toi. Jalouse de ton humanité. Et que maintenant tu veux perdre. Pour Edward. Et tu sais sûrement que j'avais été introduite à la famille en tant que compagne pour Edward, même s'il n'en a jamais été ainsi. »

Petit à petit les informations s'infiltraient dans ma tête. L'hypothétique idée d'une jalousie dévoreuse chez quelque personne que ce soit (en particulier un vampire, et en particulier Rosalie) envers moi m'avait toujours fait rire. Là, en l'occurrence, ça ne me faisait pas rire du tout. Je me rendis que pendant plus d'un an, j'avais, plus que quiconque incarnée la nostalgie la plus profonde de Rosalie, en tant qu'élue du cœur d'Edward.

« Je…suis désolée.

-C'est moi qui le suis… »

Elle esquissa un mouvement pour s'en aller. Avant qu'elle ne soit sortie, je me retournai.

« Rosalie ! »

Au pas de la porte, elle se retourna et attendit, silencieusement.

« Merci… » dis-je.

Elle eut comme un soupçon de sourire, acquiesça, et s'en alla comme un courant d'air.

°O° PDV d'Edward Cullen °O°

Le temps passe. Lentement pour moi, trop vite pour Bella. Je ne sais plus quoi penser.

Je m'étais promis de ne jamais rien faire qui puisse blesser Bella. Hors, c'est une promesse impossible à tenir. Tous les gens qui s'aiment se font du mal. Inévitablement. Mais ces gens-là s'en font pour des disputes ayant pour principal thème les enfants ou l'argent, le ménage ou les courses. Que sais-je encore. Bella et moi nous disputons sur le fait de la maintenir ou non en vie. Le ravin est immense.

Je me suis éloigné d'elle. C'est extrêmement dur. Je nous fais souffrir tous les deux. Je ne suis même pas sûr de ce que je fais. Je veux la protéger, mais je m'y prends mal. Peut-être…si je partais…si je ne lui laissais pas d'autre choix que de vivre…Mais serait-ce bien utile ? N'aggraverais-je pas les choses ? Je doute…je ne peux pas prendre une telle décision comme ça. Et surtout pas avec tous ces nouveaux arrivants en ville, non, elle serait trop en danger. Ce n'est plus la peine d'y songer.

Je me méfie encore plus de Jessy Parker. Elle ne tourne pas rond. Je ne lui fais absolument pas confiance. Même si c'est…intrigant. Elle est intrigante. Je ne me rappelle pas avoir ressenti ce genre d'intérêt pour un vampire depuis longtemps. Je ne comprends pas. Je n'arrive pas à la cerner. Je n'arrive pas à lire dans ses pensées. Son pouvoir mental semble être exceptionnel. C'est dangereux et en même temps…excitant ??? En tout cas, effrayant.

Voila une heure que je fais le tour de la forêt en long et en large. Une heure, c'est tellement peu. Je pourrais aussi bien le faire les yeux fermés, je connais ces bois par cœur. Je peux prévoir chaque détour, chaque arbre qui se dresse devant moi. En revanche, ce que je ne prévois pas, c'est un vampire incroyablement discret qui se glisse devant moi.

« Bonjour. » me salue mielleusement Jessy.

« Encore toi. » je soupire.

« Je partage ta joie. » répond-elle en esquissant un sourire mystique.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Je me balade, c'est interdit ? »

« Est-ce un hasard si tu tombes sur moi ? »

« Ne te prends pas pour le centre du monde, je n'ai pas que toi à penser. »

Je ne réponds pas, et tente de la contourner. Bien sûr, impossible.

« Pousse-toi de là. »

« Je n'ai pas envie. » dit-elle, amusée.

Je me mets à la fixer longuement. Elle fait de même. Il y a soudainement comme de l'électricité dans l'air. J'envisage de lui botter les fesses, mais en l'observant ainsi, je me sens radoucir. Au bout d'un moment, elle se met à rire. Malgré moi, pour la première fois, j'esquisse devant elle une ombre de sourire.

« Eh bien, tu vois que tu n'es pas si effrayant. »

« Si tu me connaissais, tu ne dirais pas ça. » dis-je, amusé et sombre à la fois.

« Alors apprends-moi à te connaître. »

Je la regarde un instant avant de me mettre à marcher. Elle me rejoint et suit mon pas.

« Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu ne veux pas te limiter à m'ignorer ? »

« Peut-être parce que je n'en ai pas envie. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi Jessy ? »

« Rien. Ou tout. Cela dépend de tes propres envies. »

« Hum. »

« Dis-moi, est-ce que tu as un peu plus confiance en moi ? »

« … »

« Edward… »

« Peut-être. Et toi ? »

« Pareil. »

« Voila qui fait avancer les choses. » dis-je, mi sérieux, mi amusé.

« Tu vois que tu m'aimes bien. » dit Jessy avec un sourire en coin.

« Ce n'est pas bon d'être trop sûr de soi. » dis-je en secouant la tête.

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« On peut échouer. Ou perdre la confiance de ses proches. »

« Je n'ai pas de proches. »

La phrase me saute au cerveau comme un ballon de basket. Je fronce légèrement les sourcils.

« Tu n'as…pas de famille ? »

« Non. »

« … »

« Ca te surprend tant que ça ? »

« C'est juste…que j'imagine mal quelqu'un, vampire ou pas, mener une existence solitaire. »

« Je rencontre des gens tu sais. »

« Mais quelque chose me dit que tu n'as pas d'attache. » dis-je en tournant mon regard vers elle.

Elle ralentit un peu la marche, et baisse un peu la tête. Il n'y a plus aucune trace de joie sur son visage. Il n'y a plus trace de quelconque émotion d'ailleurs.

« J'ai eu une famille. Il y a longtemps. Très longtemps. Mais c'est une époque révolue. Après tout…j'ai toute l'éternité. »

Sur ce, elle retrouve sa bonne humeur et je n'insiste pas.

« Toi, par contre, tu as une famille. »

« Oui… »

« Et…une copine ? »

Je me raidis, et la regarde suspicieusement.

« Ne sois pas sur tes gardes. Je sens juste son odeur sur toi. »

Elle s'est un peu repliée sur elle-même face à mon geste défensif.

« Désolé. C'est un réflexe en ce qui concerne Bella. »

« Bella ? »

« C'est nom. Enfin, le diminutif d'Isabella. »

« C'est joli. »

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que la suite de la conversation allait forcément s'orienter là-dessus.

« Tu sais qu'elle va vieillir… »

« S'il te plait, je ne veux pas parler de ça, surtout avec toi. Ca ne te concerne en rien. »

« Oui, je sais. Désolée. »

Je ne réponds pas, et le silence s'installe quelques instants. Je réfléchis un moment. J'ai une question en tête, mais je me demande si je dois la poser ou pas. Faire confiance ou pas. Je finis par céder.

« Jessy…je dois te demander quelque chose. »

« Fais donc. »

« Tu sais…il y a des nouveaux en ville…des nouveaux vampires. »

« Et tu veux savoir si je sais quelque chose. » devine-t-elle aisément.

« Et ? »

J'attends. Elle réfléchit un moment et secoue la tête.

« Non, désolée. »

« Bon, pas grave… »

« Ils t'inquiètent ? »

« Oui. Beaucoup. Tu as vu la… »

« Couleur de leurs yeux ? Etrange en effet, mais je n'ai pas idée d'où ça peut provenir. »

Elle réfléchit encore un instant et se lance.

« Mais peut-être quelqu'un le sait-il. »

« Tu penses à qui ? »

« Il me semble qu'il y a des indiens ici ? Tu sais, des loups-garous… »

« Il n'y a plus de loups-garous à la réserve depuis des années. »

« Les chefs indiens connaissent des choses. »

« Quand bien même, ils s'en fichent. Nous…avons un traité avec eux. Nous n'entrons pas sur le territoire des uns et des autres. »

« Vous avez un traité ? » me demande-t-elle alors d'un air dégoûté.

« C'est notre passe pour vivre ici. C'est un traité qui date, que mon père a conclu à l'époque où il restait encore des loups-garous. »

« Mais il se passera autre chose. Si des meurtres surviennent. Trop de meurtres, je veux dire. »

« Je ne comprends pas. » dis-je en fronçant les sourcils.

« Réfléchis Edward. »

Alors je fouille dans ma mémoire. Pas longtemps. La réponse était là, tout proche, plus claire que jamais.

« Les Volturi… »

°O° PDV de Bella Swan °O°

« Les Volturi ? » demande Alice.

Je tends l'oreille. Je n'ai pas beaucoup entendu parlé des Volturi. Edward ne m'en a dit que très peu.

« Oui. On y a pas pensé immédiatement, parce qu'il n'y a pas eu de meurtres. Mais s'il y en a et que cette ville devient n'importe quoi, ils risquent de débarquer.

-Excusez-moi, je fais d'une petite voix. Vous pouvez développer ?

-Les Volturi, commence Alice, sont une famille italienne de vampires très puissante et très ancienne. Ils aiment l'ordre et répugnent à l'idée de dévoiler notre existence. Si des vampires venaient à tuer indiscrètement, et à bouleverser leur ordre…si par malheur ça venait à leurs oreilles, ils pourraient décider de débarquer ici, pour faire le ménage.

-Mais il ne faut pas qu'ils viennent, grogne alors Edward. Ils ne doivent pas savoir pour Bella.

-Sinon quoi ? je lui demande.

-Sinon, ils pourraient tenter de te tuer. Tu n'es pas censée connaître notre secret. Pour remédier à ça, ils verront soit la mort, soit la transformation.

-La deuxième option me va, je dis simplement.

-Ce serait aussi bien s'il n'y avait pas de meurtres et qu'ils n'aient jamais à mettre les pieds ici, objecte durement Edward.

-Ils doivent déjà connaître l'existence de Bella, Edward, intervient alors Carlisle. Ils ont des sources extraordinaires, et j'imagine de toute façon qu'un jour ils seraient venus te rendre visite un jour ou l'autre.

-Peut-être, mais il peuvent aussi bien décider de venir dans 30 ans. »

30 ans ?? Je ne compte certainement pas atteindre cet âge.

-Nous devons faire le ménage nous-même, déclare alors Edward.

-Pardon ? demande Rosalie en haussant un sourcil.

-Edward…ce n'est pas à nous de nous en mêler, dit Carlisle.

-Si. Bella est une victime potentielle pour ces nouveaux, et si les Volturi débarquent en plus…Hors de question.

-Et quoi ? Tu proposes qu'on le descende tous ? intervient Emmett, plus sérieux que je ne l'ai jamais vu.

-Ce serait trop suspect, Edward. Ils sont pour la plupart scolarisés ou ont un travail.

-Mais…

-On peut essayer de discuter avec certains. Si ça se trouve ils sont tous inoffensifs, propose Esmée.

-Je ne suis pas de cet avis, grogne Edward.

-S'il te plait, je dis alors. Ecoute-les un peu. Je vais bien. Il ne m'arrivera rien. Vous êtes tous les jours autour de moi, et je ne m'aventure pas dans des ruelles isolées. Que veux-tu qu'il m'arrive ? »

Elle a raison. » dit Alice en venant me passer un bras autour des épaules. « Je la lâche pas. »

Là, elle feint le geste du salut de l'armée et je ne peux m'empêcher de rire.

-Bon…mais je ne lâche pas l'affaire. Je veux en savoir plus.

-Et on t'aidera, dit Jasper.

-Pas frères pour rien. » renchérit Emmett.

Edward ne peut que sourire doucement. J'admire cette famille. Aussi spéciale soit-elle. Ils sont soudés. Unis…je n'ai pas ça moi. Ma mère est une excentrique qui s'est remariée, et mon père un homme seul, aimant, mais trop solitaire. Je les aime tous les deux, mais je suis aussi sûre que je pourrais trouver ma place chez les Cullen. Je le sens, je dois prendre ce tournant. Parce que j'aime Edward. Et que je ferais n'importe quoi pour rester avec lui. Pour l'éternité.

°O° PDV d'Alice Cullen °O°

Jasper a encore beaucoup souffert aujourd'hui. Une ambulance est passée tous près de nous. L'odeur du sang était tellement tentante. Heureusement, j'arrive souvent à le calmer. Mais il a quand même préféré rentrer chez nous. Moi, je continue à me balader. Peut-être parce que j'espère inconsciemment rencontrer ce vampire que j'ai déjà aperçu l'autre jour. Il y avait quelque chose d'anormal dans l'air, comme un coup d'électricité. Cette sensation que j'ai ressentie…c'est peut-être dû à tous ces nouveaux. Mais dans cas-là, pourquoi ça ne m'a pas fait la même chose en présence des autres ? Il faut que je le voie. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je ne sais pas comment le trouver, mais il le faut.

Je décide de laisser mon instinct me guider. Je longe une longue avenue, regardant les quelques passants qui me croisent, et dont l'odeur alléchante produit dans ma bouche une sécrétion grandissante de venin. Je continue mon chemin, jusqu'à ce qu'une odeur particulièrement salée m'emplisse les narines. Ce n'est pas une odeur humaine. Je suis presque sûre que c'est lui. Il faut que j'aille voir. Non…pourquoi ça m'intéresse, déjà ? Qu'est-ce que ce type peut avoir de plus spécial qu'un autre... ? Je ferais mieux de rentrer.

Je rebrousse chemin et me dirige alors dans la direction opposée. Jusqu'à ce que je m'arrête. Cette odeur…cette sensation qui prend aux tripes. Je me retourne brusquement et cède. Je vais droit devant, dépasse un monument, traverse un parc. Jusqu'à une fontaine. Et il est là. Ce vampire impressionnant au physique étrangement attirant même s'il n'a rien de spécial, pour un vampire. Il est assis sur le bord de la fontaine, en train de regarder l'eau. Il semble avoir, en âge humain, 30 ans. Il a les cheveux mi-longs, blonds, il pourrait, de dos, presque ressembler à Jasper. Mais je sais pertinemment qu'il n'a certainement rien à voir avec lui. Lentement, il se retourne et me repère directement. Son regard est bleu. Il n'a pas les yeux dorés habituels de tous ceux de notre espèce. Quelque chose me dit que je dois me méfier. Je n'arrive pourtant pas à en convaincre mon esprit. Alors j'avance. Je sais que je dois m'arrêter, mais j'avance toujours. Je peux m'arrêter. Mais je ne le fais pas.

Je suis devant lui. Il me toise de ses deux océans, et puis un demi-sourire se dessine sur son visage.

« Je savais que tu viendrais. »

Je le regarde attentivement, puis fronce les sourcils.

« Qui es-tu ?

-Hum, pardon, je suis impoli. »

Il se lève alors et me prend la main.

« Je m'appelle Lestat, je suis né il y a 300 en Ecosse. »

Sur ce main, il me fait un baisemain façon vieille France. Obnibulée bien qu'un tant soit peu gênée, je reprends ma main.

-Et toi, quel est ton nom ?

-Alice.

-Alice…assieds-toi un instant avec moi Alice. »

La partie de mon esprit qui reste lucide me crie de prendre mes jambes à mon cou. Au lieu de ça, je m'installe tranquillement sur la fontaine à mon tour. Dans quoi suis-je en train de m'embarquer ?

°O° PDV de Bella Swan °O°

« Et voila, dit Jacob d'un ton enjoué en se relevant et en fermant le capot de ma voiture.

-Tu es génial ! Cette vieille machine n'arrête pas de me jouer des tours. »

Ma vieille camionnette vient tout juste de subir un examen complet de révision, et ce par Jacob. Il aime beaucoup bricoler tout ce qui touche à la mécanique. Je peux en profiter et par la même occasion passer du temps avec lui. Parce que je me rends compte qu'au final, quand je fais l'inventaire, je n'ai pas beaucoup voire pas du tout, d'amis.

« C'est sûr que ça n'a rien à voir avec les voitures des Cullen. » rit-il.

Mh. J'aime moins lorsqu'il se met à évoquer la famille quelque peu spéciale de mon copain –quelle étrange sensation que de dire ça !- alors que nos relations ne sont pas au beau fixe.

« Au fait, ça va toujours avec…Edward ? »

Lorsqu'il prononce le nom, il semble se refermer un peu mais ne semble pas moins impatient d'avoir sa réponse.

« Oh oui ! je réponds avec une feinte joie. Tout va très bien, c'est…parfait.

Le mensonge n'a jamais été mon fort. Mais j'ai réussi à rouler Jacob une première fois, je peux peut-être recommencer ?

« Oh. Tant mieux. »

Ca marche. Peut-être un peu trop bien. Je le vois se renfermer. Je n'ai jamais ignoré que Jacob nourrissait pour moi une sorte d'affection qui…ne se limitait pas uniquement à de l'amitié, dirons-nous. De fait, il ne cachait pas une certaine rancœur envers Edward, qui était renforcée par la mauvaise opinion que Billy avait pu donner à son fils l'année dernière en l'envoyant nous demander de rompre, Edward et moi. Même si Jacob n'en a rien fait. Il est plutôt respectueux.

« Tu veux venir manger à la maison avec Billy ce soir ? » je lui propose alors gentiment.

Il se met à ranger ses outils et je le devine en train de peser le pour et le contre.

« Juste toi, ton père, moi et Charlie. » je précise.

Il semble s'apaiser. Inutile cependant de lui préciser qu'Edward ne viendra jamais manger chez moi pour la raison particulière qu'est la sienne.

« D'accord. » dit-il immédiatement.

Je promène un peu mes yeux tout autour du garage tandis qu'il termine de ranger ses affaires. Et puis ils se posent alors sur grosses machines. Une noire et une rouge. Deux motos. Je me tourne vers Jacob.

« Elles sont à toi ? »

Il se redresse et regarde dans la direction que je lui indique.

« Plus ou moins…je les ai récupérées alors qu'elles étaient à jeter. J'entends bien les bricoler.

-Et tu sais en faire ?

-Oui. Je dois être à peu près capable de conduire une bonne partie des engins qui existent sur terre rien qu'en lisant un bouquin, me répond-t-il.

-Mais tu en as déjà fait ?

-Deux ou trois fois. Je n'ai pas eu de problème. »

Un dessin très peu reluisant commence à se former avec lenteur mais précision dans ma tête. Je sens déjà que je vais le regretter.

« Tu m'apprendrais ? »

Il me toise largement, comme s'il attendait que je lui sorte quelque chose comme « Poisson d'Avril ! ». Mais non. Je suis totalement sérieuse.

« Eh bien…Je suppose que je pourrais…mais et Charlie ?

-Jacob, j'ai 18 ans. Je fais ce qui me plait.

-Bien, d'accord. Mais tu lui diras de ne pas m'en porter préjudice si tu te tues, plaisante-t-il.

-Il ne le saura pas.

-En plus ?

-Il me ferait une crise. Je n'en ai pas besoin.

-Et ton copain ?

-Surtout pas Edward. »

J'essaie alors d'imaginer l'espace d'une seconde l'expression faciale d'Edward s'il me voyait péter des étincelles sur une moto retapée. Impensable.

« Bien…alors j'accepte. Mais il faut me promettre d'écouter mes consignes.

-Bien sûr.

-Et elles ne seront pas prêtes tout de suite.

-Je suis patiente.

-Tu es sûre que c'est ce que tu veux ?

-Oui Jacob, je soupire.

-Bon. »

J'espère simplement ne pas me dégonfler à la dernière minute.

°O° PDV d'Angela Weber °O°

Je suis stressée. Aujourd'hui, je suis sensée recevoir une lettre d'admission et de refus pour un travail à l'hôpital, juste après mes cours. Je me suis rendue compte qu'il fallait que j'apprenne déjà à me débrouiller dans le domaine du travail, même si je compte faire de longues études. Je veux devenir médecin, et si je veux continuer sur cette voie, je dois aussi commencer à me familiariser avec le milieu.

Cela va bientôt faire 6 mois que je suis avec Ben. C'est un garçon adorable, attentionné, et qui m'aide beaucoup dans mon projet. De fait, il m'aide avec mes cours. Je crois que mon père l'aime bien aussi. Il rentre dans ses critères de « garçon assez bien pour la fifille à papa ». Non pas que ça m'énerve, ce n'est pas non plus comme s'il nous espionnait et cherchait à mettre petit ami mal à l'aise. Tout va pour le mieux.

« Angie !! Du courrier pour toi ! »

J'entends la voix puissante de mon père m'appeler en bas. Je me précipite et le rejoint dans le salon, où il est assis devant la télé et termine son petit déjeuner. A côté de lui se trouve une enveloppe blanche, où je reconnais le cachet de l'hôpital. Je me jette dessus et l'ouvre rapidement.

Au fur et à mesure que les lignes défilent sous mes yeux, un sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres.

« Papa, ça y est, j'ai un job ! »


	5. Chapter 4

_**Note de l'auteur :**_ Parce que ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas uploadé, j'ai décidé de couper ce chapitre en deux. Initialement, il devait vraiment être plus long. Je suis vraiment désolée d'être si lente mais j'ai maintenant plus de choses à faire qui freinent absolument tous mes loisirs. Au niveau scolaire principalement, je suis en première littéraire et j'avoue être un peu larguée. Ensuite, je suis une des deux administratrices du site français sur Fascination. Ca aussi, ça prend pas mal de temps, pour compléter le plus d'informations possibles et tenir le site à jour tant bien que mal, avec Miss Lup Lup. Néanmoins, j'ai récemment créé un site perso, qui réunira toutes mes histoires, que je corrige et publie au fur et à mesure. Si vous voulez vous tenir au courant de l'avancement de la fic, ou vous plaindre xD regardez l'adresse dans ma bio. Merci à Lou et Sotiwa pour le layout. Mes choutes 3 Je n'ai absolument pas le courage de parler et d'argumenter sur les reviews que j'ai reçu et d'ailleurs, je n'en ai pas le droit, cette note d'auteur est déjà bien trop longue, je ne veux pas voir ma fic supprimée (arg). Merci, et bonne lecture.

_**Chapitre 4 : Blood.**_

°O° PDV de Jessy Parker °O°

Je reviens tranquillement de longues heures de chasses en dehors de Forks. Ce n'est pas bon de chasser sur le territoire d'autres vampires, et surtout si une meute de potentiels loups-garous se trouvent à proximité. Mais apparemment, certains des nouveaux arrivants sont trop stupides pour ne pas y penser. Tuer des gens presque sous le nez d'indiens. Tss.

Comme j'avance sur un boulevard, j'arrive à un croisement de rue et m'arrête. Une présence. Je sens une présence. Pas n'importe laquelle. Je me glisse inhumainement dans la rue à droite, et attrape l'individu à la gorge pour le plaquer contre le mur.

« Si tu es un de ces tueurs de Forks, attends-toi au pire.

-Holà, zen, chérie, me répond mon semblable en face de moi.

Il relève la tête et je peux apercevoir ses yeux, d'une couleur mi-or mi-rouge.

-Tu te nourris d'humains ?

-Très rarement. Ceux qui me tapent sur le système.

Je desserre un peu la pression de ma main.

-Ca nous fait déjà ça en commun. Qui es-tu ?

-Chris. Et toi, délicate créature ?

-Jessy. Et je ne suis pas délicate.

Comme pour appuyer mes dires, je resserre mes doigts autour de sa gorge.

« O…okay… tu peux me lâcher maintenant.

J'hésite un instant. Avant d'obtempérer. Apparemment, je suis plus forte que lui pour le maîtriser à ce point-là.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu es mêlé aux meurtres ?

-Tu t'inquiètes pour les humains ?

-Ne t'occupes pas de mes motivations, parle.

-Qu'aurais-je à te dire ? Je ne suis qu'un simple voyageur. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu es autant agressive.

-Je ne fais confiance à aucun vampire.

-Mh, cela va de soi.

-Mais si tu sais quelque chose sur Forks et ces créatures…

-Pourquoi je saurais quelque chose ?

-Oui ou non ?

-Je n'ai pas de comptes à te rendre.

Sur ce, sans que je ne puisse l'anticiper, il m'assène une violente gifle du dos de la main et m'envoie valser contre le mur d'en face. Dans cette ruelle sombre et étroite, aucun risque qu'un humain nous prête attention. Je ne me relève pas immédiatement, un peu sonnée. Il n'est peut-être pas aussi faible.

« Vraiment, quelle rebelle tu fais, me lance Chris en s'avançant vers moi.

Il s'agenouille et enlève ses gants de cuir.

« Je t'apprécie déjà, dit-il en posant une main sur ma joue.

-Trop aimable, je réplique.

-A très bientôt, j'en suis sûr. Jessy.

Sur ce, moins d'une seconde après, il a déjà disparu. Connard de vampire.

°O° PDV d'Edward Cullen °O°

Je parcours les rangées en observant très soigneusement les pianos que je croise. Cet instrument m'a toujours plu. Et le mot est très faible. Il y a néanmoins une chose qui a changé depuis le temps où je le pratiquais après ma transformation. Mes mélodies ont toujours été plus ou moins tristes ou mélancoliques. Inconsciemment, ce fait était sûrement lié à ma nouvelle existence. Je ne jouais jamais de ballades joyeuses, je n'y arrivais tout simplement pas. Après que j'aie rencontré Bella, je m'y suis essayé. Et il se trouve que penser à elle était étonnement une source de joie suffisante pour me permettre de changer mes habitudes. Un rayon de lumière dans une cage obscure.

Je m'arrête devant un piano blanc et noir, dont le style des motifs ondulés me séduit immédiatement. Je passe mes doigts sur les touches lisses et froides et commence à jouer une petite mélodie. C'est là que des doigts viennent se mêler aux miens. Sachant pertinemment à qui ils appartiennent, je tourne la tête et toise la femelle sans surprise.

« Tu aimes le piano. C'est intéressant.

-Tu ne le savais pas déjà avec ton super pouvoir ? je lance mollement.

-Je t'ai dis que je n'aimais pas l'utiliser à outrance. Surtout sur toi, en fait, ce n'est pas marrant de tout découvrir comme ça.

Je retire mes doigts.

« Je ne suis pas sûr que tu soies là parce que tu aimes le piano, toi aussi, je lance en me détournant et en commençant à m'éloigner.

L'incertitude de ma phrase m'énerve légèrement. Ne pas être capable de lire ses pensées fait naître en moi une anxiété qui me pousse à rester sur mes gardes encore plus que la moyenne.

Je la sens me suivre de sa démarche si féline et discrète qu'un être humain ne pourrait pas la détecter derrière son dos.

« Ce n'est pas mon instrument favori mais j'aime quand même et je sais en jouer. A quoi servirait l'éternité, si l'on n'en profite pas ?

-Oui, à quoi, en effet ?

Le sarcasme de Bella a dû m'affecter. Pourquoi une telle question d'intérêt pour elle me brûle les lèvres à l'instant, je n'en sais absolument rien mais je me lance quand même.

« Alors quel est ton instrument favori ?

-La guitare.

-Attractif, en effet.

Je continue de me balader entre les différents rayons du magasin en parcourant les instruments de mes mains ici et là, quand j'en sens une se poser sur mon omoplate.

« Ca t'est si insupportable de ne pas pouvoir lire dans mes pensées ? Tu voudrais que je te laisse apercevoir un extrait de ce qui jongle dans ma tête ? Je crois que ça ne te plairait pas tellement.

-Pourquoi pas ?

-Tu te méfierais encore plus de moi.

-Cette simple phrase suffit à augmenter ma méfiance.

-Ah, que je suis imprudente des fois, soupire-t-elle en enlevant sa main.

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là que je me rends compte qu'à son contact, je m'étais arrêté de marcher. Un poil perturbant. Je ne cherche pas à lui demander ce qu'elle fait là. Je sais très bien qu'il n'y a sûrement aucune raison et d'ailleurs je m'en fiche. Je ne m'étonne plus de la trouver sur mon passage. Je m'y attends souvent, à vrai dire. C'est plus fort que moi. Je ne peux pas dire que ça me plaît mais je ne peux pas dire que ça me dérange non plus. Je ne sais absolument pas quoi penser de Jessy, et je me rends compte à quel point l'inefficacité de mon pouvoir y est pour quelque chose. Pour Bella, c'est différent, je lis les émotions sur son visage, je peux lui demander ce qu'elle pense, elle me répond. Elle est humaine. Jessy ne laisse voir aucune émotion, et ne me dira jamais ce qu'elle pense si elle n'en a pas envie. Elle est inhumaine. Je me retourne et la toise dans les yeux, avant de reprendre la parole.

« Pourquoi existes-tu ?

-Pardon ?

-Quel est le but de ton existence ? Tu n'as pas de famille…tu n'as…pas d'attache.

-Ca te chiffonne hein ?

-Je ne comprends pas.

-J'existe parce que je ne déteste pas assez ma condition pour mettre fin à mon existence. Et je suis seule, parce que je n'aime pas assez ma condition pour m'attacher à un vampire. Ne parlons pas d'un humain.

-Alors pourquoi tu es toujours après moi ?

-J'en sais rien.

Je la regarde un moment en fronçant les sourcils, puis elle détourne les yeux. Hésitant à engager de nouveau la conversation, je la devine prête à reprendre la parole, mais c'est à ce moment qu'un cri strident l'interrompe dans son élan. Jessy et moi nous toisons quelques secondes avant de nous élancer dehors. Nous contournons la boutique, et arrivons derrière le bâtiment, où trônent des bennes à ordure. Un groupe de plusieurs personnes réunies se tient là, chuchotant à toute vitesse, et poussant des exclamations d'horreur. Alors l'odeur du sang me monte au nez, puissante. Je m'avance avec ma compagne, le doute au ventre. Un homme gît, mort, mutilé à plusieurs endroits et le cou largement ouvert. L'odeur inhumaine de son traqueur me parvient et je détourne les yeux de la scène, dégoûté. Je rencontre le regard de Jessy, qui en a déduit la même chose que moi.

« On dirait qu'il n'y a plus de limite, lance-t-elle, à moitié sarcastique.

-Ca n'a pas l'air de t'inquiéter outre mesure.

-Je n'ai pas d'attache, rappelle-toi. Je ne suis absolument pas concernée.

-Ca ne devrait pas m'étonner de ta part…

-Pourquoi, tu croyais que je réagirais comment ?

-Laisse tomber.

Je me détourne pour m'en aller, mais elle me rattrape et m'agrippe le poignet. Je la toise en fronçant les sourcils.

-Ecoute, je ne veux pas dire que c'est bien, ou quoique ce soit…seulement, ces choses-là arrivent partout dans le monde, mais tu n'es pas là pour le voir. Forks est une ville tranquille, il ne s'y passe jamais rien.

-Moi aussi j'ai vu le monde, je sais qu'il s'y passait la même chose, merci de l'information, je lui lance, sarcastique.

-Et tu t'occupais de tous les traqueurs que tu pouvais ?

-Bien sûr que non.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais. Au fond, tu n'en as rien à faire de ces gens. Tout ce pour quoi tu t'inquiètes, c'est Bella Swan.

La phrase me fait automatiquement sursauter et je dégage violemment ma main.

« Comme la vérité fait réagir, susurre la vampire en face de moi.

-Occupe-toi de tes affaires, je lui réplique agressivement.

Et avant qu'elle n'ait pu rajouter quoique ce soit ou me suivre, j'ai déjà disparu loin.

°O° PDV de Bella Swan °O°

La nouvelle du meurtre récent de cet homme a vite fait le tour de la ville. En à peine quelques heures, tout le monde était au courant et des mesures avaient été prises. Mais pas que du côté de la police. Edward ne s'autorise plus à me laisser toute seule. Non pas que ça me dérange particulièrement. J'aime tellement être avec lui. Ce qui me dérange, c'est qu'il soit constamment aux aguets. Je me demande parfois s'il se rappelle que je suis là. Son inquiétude me fait à la fois chaud au cœur mais me glace aussi. Ce qui me dérange là-dedans, c'est que ceci veut dire que je ne pourrait plus voir Jacob comme bon me semble. Je ne peux définitivement pas voir mon ami en étant surveillée par Edward…

Alors je décide d'aborder le thème avec lui. La réponse ne se fait pas attendre.

-Désolé, mais je ne peux décidément pas me résoudre à te laisser seule.

-Edward, je ne suis pas la seule victime potentielle dans la ville…

-Peut-être, mais à en croire mon flair et celui de James, tu es largement plus appétissante que les autres habitants de la ville.

« Tu ne peux pas me maintenir à l'écart de tout le monde.

« Si ma présence te dérange, Alice peut venir avec toi à La Push.

-Ce n'est pas le problème. N'importe qui me dérangerait. Je veux passer du temps avec mon ami sans que quelqu'un puisse avoir vent de tous nos faits et gestes. Tu peux comprendre ça, n'est-ce pas ? »

-Bien sûr. Et crois-moi, j'en suis terriblement désolé, mais je ne suis pas tranquille.

Callée dans ses bras, je soupire et décide d'abandonner. Ma chambre est le lieu où nous nous réunissons le plus souvent. D'un côté parce que c'est un peu notre sanctuaire et d'un autre parce que c'est un lieu fermé, où Edward est plus apte à me garder en vie. Puis, sa voix de velours s'élève à nouveau.

« Cela étant…il ne me semble pas que tu sois dans la même situation que l'année dernière. Tu n'es pas traquée. Alors, je pense que je peux bien te libérer de temps en temps.

-Tu es sérieux ?

Je m'échappe alors de ses bras pour lui faire face, totalement incrédule.

-Puisque je te le dis. Je n'aime pas te rendre malheureuse.

-Tu ne me rends pas malheureuse. Ce sont les évènements qui gâchent tout. Merci.

Avant que je n'aie pu faire un mouvement, il glisse ses doigts de glace sous mon menton et m'embrasse. Et je peux percevoir à la façon dont il m'embrasse, à quel point il est terrifié.

°O° PDV d'Edward Cullen °O°

Il fait nuit. La lune brille particulièrement ce soir. Je me retrouve à nouveau sur les lieux où cet homme a été assassiné. Il avait 36 ans, 3 enfants, et une femme. Et contrairement à ce qu'a dit Jessy, je ne suis pas uniquement préoccupée par Bella. Apprendre ceci m'a…dérangé. C'est une famille entière que cet homme laisse derrière lui. Mais je me rends compte qu'avant ma rencontre avec Bella, je n'y aurai pas prêté particulièrement attention. Je crois que sa présence, son existence et son amour me rendent quelque chose de mon humanité.

Alors j'ai décidé de le traquer. Le vampire qui a fait ça. Je vais le traquer pour avoir brisé une famille et pour menacer la vie des autres, et surtout de Bella. Mais sans qu'elle soit au courant. Je ne veux pas l'inquiéter inutilement. Comme s'il pouvait m'arriver quelque chose…

°O° PDV de Bella Swan °O°

Cet après-midi là, libérée de toute surveillance ou d'une quelconque escorte, je me rends à La Push pour voir Jacob. La perspective de le voir me rend heureuse et je m'aperçois que, malgré le peu de temps que nous ayons pu passer ensemble, je me suis déjà beaucoup attachée à lui. A vrai dire, il est même mon seul véritable ami. Jessica est, disons, trop différente de moi sur bien des domaines. Un peu superficielle, j'ose dire. Je ne la fréquente plus que pendant les cours. Angela est très gentille et naturelle, malheureusement, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de mieux la connaître ou de passer du temps avec elle. Surtout qu'elle est constamment avec Ben, maintenant.

Je me gare devant le garage des Black et presque aussitôt, je vois Jacob en sortir. Il a beau être plus jeune que moi, il grandit énormément plus vite. Il me dépasse d'une bonne tête. Je sors de ma vieille voiture et lui fait un sourire plus grand que l'Afrique.

« Jake !

-Bella.

Avant que j'aie le temps d'anticiper quoique ce soit, il m'attrape vivement et me serre dans ses bras. Eberluée par ce geste inattendu, je ne réagis pas tout de suite avant de m'apercevoir que je manque légèrement d'oxygène. Il me lâche à ce moment même et me dit :

« J'ai l'impression que ça fait très longtemps que tu n'es pas venue.

-Deux bonnes semaines au moins.

-Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venue plus tôt ?

-J'avais…beaucoup de choses à faire et c'était assez éprouvant.

-Tu vas bien ?

-Oui, oui. Je suis en pleine forme aujourd'hui. Spécialement pour ma venue ici, tu vois.

-Contente de l'entendre, dit-il en riant.

-Alors, que fait-on aujourd'hui ?

-Que dirais-tu de commencer tes leçons de moto ? J'ai fini de les réparer !

-Ah, super ! je lance, réellement enthousiasmée.

Je ne pensais plus du tout au souhait que j'avais formulé concernant les motos retapées de Jacob. Nous entrons dans le garage, et je les vois. Elles semblent en bien meilleur état que la dernière fois que je les ai vues. Nous les sortons sur la route, dans un coin caché, et Jacob met un quart d'heure à m'expliquer comment fonctionne en gros la machine. J'enregistre tout doucement, et en montant sur le siège, je me sens motivée plus que jamais. Mais c'est aussi à ce moment-là que je pense à une chose. Alice. Alice et ses visions. Je suis soudainement pratiquement convaincue qu'elle me verra. Et, prise d'un doute, je ne réagis plus.

« Bella ? »

Je ne réponds pas immédiatement à l'appel de mon ami, alerte à la vue de mon hésitation.

« Non, rien. Je réfléchissais.

-Tu as changé d'avis ?

-Tu plaisantes ? »

Et, reprenant totalement mes esprits, je serre les poignées de la moto. Tant pis si Alice me voit ; c'est ma vie après tout.

« Bien. N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit, d'accord ? Et freine si jamais tu sens que ça ne va pas. Ne va pas trop loin.

-Promis. »

J'inspire et expire plusieurs fois de suite, avant de me lancer. La machine gronde furieusement et avance ; j'accélère un peu et l'engin me porte entièrement. La sensation première est incroyablement nouvelle. Le vent glisse agréablement sur mon visage, comme je suis à une vitesse raisonnable. L'adrénaline que je ressens en cet instant est toute nouvelle aussi et plutôt plaisante. Mais, au détour d'un virage, la panique me prend soudainement et je ne fais plus attention à ce que je fais. Je perds le contrôle de la moto et la sens basculer sur le côté pour s'écraser par terre, m'envoyant valser deux mètres plus loin. Et ça fait plutôt mal.

« Bella !! »

Des bruits de pas accélérés suivent le cri paniqué de Jacob. Presque immédiatement après, il s'accroupit à côté de moi, et je m'aperçois que j'ai trouvé la force de m'asseoir. Le choc passant peu à peu, je reprends mes esprits.

« Ca va ?? »

Je croise les yeux de mon ami, inquiet et tente un sourire.

« Je crois que mon talent ne cassera pas trois pattes à un canard. »

D'abord confus, un sourire finit par se dessiner sur ses propres lèvres et il rit.

« Tu m'as vraiment fais peur. Tu n'es pas blessée ?

-Je crois que je vais avoir une belle flopée d'hématomes sur tout le corps mais ça devrait aller.

-Bon. Je vais te ramener chez toi pour que tu te reposes. Fini pour aujourd'hui la moto.

-Je suis tout à fait apte à remettre ça. »

Comme pour le prouver, je tente de me relever, mais mon corps encore meurtri par sa chute n'est pas d'accord. J'esquisse une grimace de douleur et me rassois par terre.

« Je ne crois pas non, dit Jacob. »

La seconde d'après, je sens ses bras puissants me soulever de terre, comme si j'étais une marionnette. Il passe mon bras autour de ses épaules et, n'ayant pas le choix, je m'appuie sur lui pour ne pas tomber.

« Et les motos ? je demande en regardant les machines.

-Je viendrais les récupérer plus tard. Je vais conduire ta camionnette, donc, les clés, s'il te plait. »

De mon autre bras, lui aussi quelque peu douloureux, je farfouille dans mes poches à la recherche de l'objet, le trouve, et lui donne.

Dans la voiture, je l'observe silencieusement. En quelques semaines, Jacob a grandi si rapidement que j'en viens à me demander si c'est humainement possible. Il émane de sa peau foncée une chaleur très agréable, chose que j'ai constatée aux deux moments où je me suis retrouvée dans ses bras. Comme s'il avait senti mon regard, il tourne alors la tête vers moi.

« Comment tu te sens ?

-Mieux. Mais je crois que je vais vider le tube de crème apaisante. »

Il rit brièvement, puis reprend son sérieux.

« Tu devrais aller à l'hôpital, c'est peut-être plus grave que ça.

-Je te dis que non, réponds-je, bornée. »

Mais la principale raison pour laquelle je ne veux absolument pas me retrouver aux urgences est bien de voir Carlisle. Peut-être Alice l'a-t-elle mis au courant de ma nouvelle lubie. Je ne veux vraiment pas avoir à expliquer ça.

« Tu sais…mon père porte encore des préjudices sur ton petit ami.

-Il t'as demandé de…

-Non. Non, non. Il ne m'a rien demandé du tout. Mais il me demande de rester loin de lui. Et au fond, je crois qu'il espère que je te le dise, à toi aussi.

-Nous avons déjà discuté de ça, Jake. Je ne quitterai pas Edward.

-Bien sûr, bien sûr, je ne te demande rien, moi. C'est juste que…tu ne l'as pas vu aujourd'hui, mais au cas où, j'ai peur qu'il se montre de mauvaise humeur. Et je ne voudrais pas que tu le prennes pour toi.

-C'est gentil, Jake. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je comprends. Je suis sûre que nous nous entendrons bien. »

Il me sourit, les yeux rivés sur la route, mais j'ai comme l'impression qu'il souhaite me dire autre chose. Il n'en fait rien, pourtant, et je me pose des questions tout le reste du voyage, inquiète de voir que cet air ennuyé et préoccupé ne se décolle pas de son visage.


End file.
